Sehun's Surrender
by almondcream
Summary: [Chapter 4 Update] Park Chanyeol adalah seorang multi jutawan sinis yang jarang ditolak apa pun yang diinginkannya, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Oh Sehun. Sehun yang terluka di masa lalu dan segala sesuatu tentang mantannya yang suka mengeluh menyebabkan pertahanan dirinya dalam kesiagaan tertinggi. Dia mencoba sebaik-baiknya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Chanyeol. / ChanHun - RnR -
1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol / Kim Kai adalah seorang multi jutawan sinis yang jarang ditolak apa pun yang diinginkannya, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Oh Sehun. Sehun yang terluka di masa lalu dan segala sesuatu tentang mantannya yang suka mengeluh menyebabkan pertahanan dirinya dalam kesiagaan tertinggi. Dia mencoba sebaik-baiknya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol / Kim Kai, tapi pengejaran tanpa henti membuat Sehun mustahil untuk menolak.

 **~oOOO~**

Dan ini adalah project story baru yang sama dan yang aku janjikan seperti sebelumnya, _remake novel_ again. Ada yang udah pernah baca cerita ini?

Sebelum ke cerita, kenapa Seme disini aku belum tentuin. Seperti biasa, aku bingung nentuinnya. Wkwk

Itu diantara **Chanyeol** dan **Kai**. Kalo uke ya pasti lah, **Sehun**. Wkwk

Jadi~ jika kalian ingin story ini dilanjut silahkan pilih story ini bakal menjadi **ChanHun** / **KaiHun** couple? Kalo aku sendiri sih milih **Chanyeol**. Wkwk karakter dia pas buat ini, tapi jika readers maunya yang lain. Aku bisa apa? Wkwk and you want **YAOI** or **GS**? Wkwk

.

.

So? **Review** please ^^ **X** _O_ **X** _O_


	2. Hello

Jadi hasil vote kemarin yang menang ChanHun, dan aku ikut bahagia. Wkwk akhirnya banyak yang doyan ChanHun couple, wkwk

Oke ga usah pake lama, karena aku juga sadar kalo aku sudah terlalu lama menunda untuk posting ff novel remake ini.

Heung~ persetan dengan tugas kampus yang gak ada habisnya. Lebih baik kalian langsung ke cerita.

~oOOo~

Park Chanyeol memasukkan buku check ke dalam saku belakang jeans nya lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan petugas administrasi sekolah. Chanyeol bersumpah, orang berikutnya yang meminta uang kepadanya akan merasakan kemarahan terbesarnya. Ketidaksabaran menyebabkan tambahan lonjakan emosinya yang sudah melonjak. Apakah orang baik di Duluth, Texas percaya bahwa Park Chanyeol telah membagikan kekayaannya? Apakah mereka berpikir Chanyeol menyimpan jutaan kekayaan itu hanya untuk dirinya dan tak pernah mengamalkannya sedikitpun? Chanyeol memberikan semua yang baik dan sangat murah hati. Tapi jelas, itu tak cukup dan penduduk kota selalu datang dengan cara-cara baru yang lebih baik untuk menghabiskan uangnya.

Hanya untuk bulan ini saja, Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan uangnya untuk cafetaria baru bagi gereja pembatis lokal. Gereja yang tak pernah dia datangi dan tak pernah berniat untuk dia datangi. Chanyeol telah mendanai pembangunan sayap baru dari ruang pribadi gedung di sebuah klinik yang akan terus menaikkan tingkat perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Dan baru saja pagi ini, Chanyeol telah menulis sebuah check yang bernilai cukup besar untuk memberikan ipad versi terbaru kepada setiap murid disebuah sekolah. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan dan harus dilakukan dengan cepat adalah membangun sebuah yayasan untuk orang di wilayah ini dan mempekerjakan seseorang yang kompeten untuk menjalankannya, dengan demikian Chanyeol akan dibiarkan sendiri dan meminimumkan interaksinya dengan orang.

Chanyeol mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak bersosialisasi. Dia terus terang tidak menikmati bersosialisasi dengan orang. Tak perduli dengan kerumunan orang, tidak suka pembicaraan basa basi atau sejenisnya. Chanyeol menyimpan hampir semua hal untuk dirinya sendiri. Pembantunya yang membelikan kebutuhan bahan makanannya,

Chanyeol melakukan semua transaksi perbankan secara online. Chanyeol seorang penyendiri dan dia suka seperti itu. Chanyeol punya satu alasan kenapa harus mencari teman dan hanya satu alasan. Alasan itu adalah seks. Jika Chanyeol tak memiliki sebuah dorongan seksual yang merajalela, dia mungkin bahkan tak akan pernah merasa perlu untuk meninggalkan peternakan miliknya.

Tapi Chanyeol akan selalu memiliki libido yang sangat membara, dan saat dia menunjukkan mukanya di kota,seseorang atau lainnya akan selalu mengejar uangnya. Masalahnya adalah Chanyeol menghabiskan hidupnya di sini dan cerita kesuksesannya telah berkembang dan menyebar secara luas. Orang banyak yang sudah mengenalnya baik karena melihatnya secara langsung atau lewat reputasinya.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan lebar melewati tempat parkir sekolah dan membuka pintu mobil truknya. Saat Chanyeol menarik diri dari sekolah dan menuju ke kota, pikirannya berada di cara yang paling cepat untuk mendirikan sebuah yayasan. Chanyeol sebenarnya benar-benar tak keberatan untuk membagikan uangnya; ini hanya masalah berhubungan dengan orang dan banyak sekali detail yang membuatnya gila.

Chanyeol tak ingin diganggu dengan hal itu lagi. Tapi semakin dia memberikan kontribusi untuk beberapa penyebab atau lainnya, biasanya hanya untuk menyingkirkan seseorang, semakin menyebar bahwa dia adalah orang yang bisa menolong suatu urusan.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam salah satu dari dua pom bensin yang hanya dimiliki oleh kota kecil Duluth dan diam sampai ke samping pompa diesel. Chanyeol turun dari truk 4x4 miliknya, memasukkan debit card ke dalam slot dan mulai mengisi bensin ke dalam tangki pertama dari dua tangki yang dimiliki truknya.

Sebuah mobil masuk ke sisi lain dari pompa bensin dan seorang pria keluar. Dia seorang pria manis dengan tinggi rata rata dan badan rata rata dan hanya itu yang dapat Chanyeol amati karena pompa bensin berdiri diantara mereka. Chanyeol tidak mengenali model sedan lama ini, dan berpikir pria manis ini hanya numpang lewat saja di kota dan bukan penduduk lokal.

Pompa berbunyi klik, menandakan tangki pertama miliknya penuh, lalu Chanyeol memindahkan mulut pompa ke tangki lainnya. Chanyeol menarik tuas sehingga pompa akan mengisi secara otomatis lalu masuk ke dalam toko serba ada untuk membeli sebotol air.

Chanyeol membuka tutup botol, meminum setengahnya sembari berjalan kembali menuju truknya. Chanyeol harus berjalan melewati pria manis yang ada di pompa, dan sangat jelas terlihat pria manis itu mengalami masalah. Diam-diam terdengar seperti mengutuk orang yang tidak kompeten pada khususnya, Chanyeol berhenti dan memaksa dirinya untuk bicara pada punggung kurus saat dia tiba di belakang pria manis itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar kaku dan terdengar pendek karena jarang bicara,sungguh tidak membantu sama sekali bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini.

~oOOo~

Oh Sehun menekan terus menerus tuas pompa dan berusaha untuk membuatnya memberikan suara klik yang menandakan pompa siap untuk mengisi tangkinya.

Tidak Beruntung.

Sehun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, memasukkan credit card ke dalam kantong bagian belakang celananya, dan menyadari bahwa dia harus berjalan dengan rasa malu ke dalam toko dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa membuat pompanya bekerja.

Sehun hampir mengerang dengan keras. Sehun benci gagal hanya karena tidak bisa mengisi bensin. Setiap pom bensin sepertinya berbeda; setiap pompa memiliki pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa Sehun bisa mengontrol kelas berisi remaja-remaja yang sulit dikendalikan saat mengajar persamaan kuadrat, akan tetapi hanya untuk membuat pompa bensin sederhana bekerja justru dia tidak bisa?

Sehun baru saja akan menggantung mulut pompa kembali saat dia mendengar suara yang terdegar dalam, kata-kata yang hampir menjijikkan datang dari belakangnya. Mana yang akan lebih buruk? kembali ke dalam toko dan mendengarkan instruksi yang bersungut-sungut dari petugas toko lalu kembali kemari dan mungkin gagal lagi? Atau menerima pertolongan dari pria yang suara dalamnya itu menyampaikan bahwa dia tak lebih dari seorang pria dungu.

Dengan dua pilihan di dalam pikiran seperti itu, Sehun membalikkan badannya dengan gaya cool untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu, yang memang Sehun telah hakimi lebih dulu melalui nada suaranya. Begitu Sehun membalikkan badannya, pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya, dan matanya mendarat di dadanya lalu perlahan lahan pandangannya berjalan menuju wajahnya. Sehun hampir berhasil untuk mengontrol nafas yang mencoba untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya.

Pikiran pertama Sehun terhadap pria ini yaitu adalah sangat disayangkan seorang pria seperti ini tidak memiliki sopan santun. Lalu, bukankah mereka semua seperti itu? Bukankah semua pria yang berada pada level yang sama seperti ini tahu bahwa mereka adalah karunia Tuhan untuk para wanita? Dan bukankah mereka semua begitu manjanya hingga berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan bersikap sekasar mereka mau dan tidak berusaha sekecil apapun untuk bersopan santun? Atau bahkan dia berpikir dengan menawarkan bantuan dia melakukan tugasnya. Hey, Sehun juga pria.

Tugasnya, anggukan Sehun berpikir itu untuk kebaikan terhadap manusia. Benar. Pria ini tidak terlihat seperti ia memiliki tulang yang baik di suatu tempat di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh indahnya yang sulit dilukiskan. Pria ini sepertinya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang patut dipertanyakan. Dan juga tidak ada pertanyaan bahwa pria ini juga menyadari hal itu. Sehun merasa pertahanannya mengingatkannya dan otot-ototnya menegang saat Sehun mencuri beberapa detik untuk mempelajari pria ini.

Ia begitu tinggi, dengan bahu yang lebar yang dia pakai di dalam postur kaku, yang membuat dia bahkan tampak lebih tidak bersahabat dari nada suaranya dari caranya berbicara. Tubuhnya ramping dan berotot, dengan kepadatan yang solid yang menjeritkan kekuatan dan kemampuan. Pria ini memancarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang keluar darinya dalam gelombang arogan.

Melihat kematanya, nafas Sehun kembali tertangkap dalam goresan warna yang berasal dari gelap, bola berkilau. Matanya begitu coklat gelap, hampir hitam, dan jujur Sehun begitu tak nyaman melihat pria ini secara langsung, sehingga pandangannya dengan cepat meninggalkan matanya dan beralih pada detail wajahnya yang lain. Pria ini memiliki kulit zaitun, dan warna gelap pada wajahnya yang berasal dari matahari hanya menambahkan kehitam-hitamannya. Dia memiliki dagu tajam terpahat dan alur kembar yang mengurung mulutnya. Ada garis mengkerut di dahinya diantara mata dalam bentuk V, dan seperti terpahat secara permanen di atas kulitnya.

Itu ketidaksempurnaan tunggal di wajahnya, jika tidak pria ini benar benar tampan sempurna, dan itu ditambahkan ke dalam maskulinitas yang melekat padanya. Rambut coklatnya dipotong pendek akan tetapi ciuman matahari pada rambutnya menyorot dengan begitu banyak variasi yang hampir terlihat seperti rancangan salon. Akan tetapi Sehun tahu salon tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Ia bukan tipe pria yang pernah masuk ke dalam salon sebelumnya. Sehun yakin tukang potong rambut professional yang ia datangi hanya tukang cukur rambut biasa. Kulitnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh tulang pipinya dan struktur tulangnya diperbesar oleh matanya yang coklat gelap. Benar benar wajah yang begitu tampan, tidak ada yang sensitif mengenai itu. Pria ini tak diragukan lagi merupakan sesuatu yang dipikirkan tuhan di dalam pikiran- Nya ketika dia menciptakan seorang _'_ _pria_ _'_ _._

Walaupun wajahnya begitu sedap dipandang, bukan sedap dipandang dengan cara yang bisa digambarkan dengan cara feminim. Dia memiliki wajah pria, dengan dahi yang luas dan hidung mancung yang pas dengan ukuran wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun berpikir seperti apa pria ini saat dia masih kecil. Ia pasti telah menjadi anak yang suci, mungkin hampir polos karena dia belum memiliki _'_ _ketampanan_ _'_ nya. Anak pria yang neneknya akan memberikan komentar. Bahwa seperti itulah seorang anak pria harusnya terlihat. Seorang anak pria. Tidak ayu seperti anak wanita. Dan lalu, seorang anak pria seperti ini lah yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria.

Semua pria. Murni maskulin tanpa satu ons pun yang akan melembutkan tepi kepriaannya. Semua hal ini berputar di pikiran Sehun yang kabur saat ia melihat kearah pria itu. Pandangan di wajahnya memperlihatkan seolah-olah Sehun hama yang ingin ia lumatkan sehingga ia tak akan perlu terganggu lagi. Ia tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak menawarkan penghiburan dalam bentuk sopan santun yang sederhana atau bahkan kesabaran. Ia begitu kaku sehingga ia tampak seperti granit, seperti ia sebuah batu. Beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar kasar, tidak fleksible, Kebandelan di matanya bagai batu, diisi dengan kilatan keras kepala yang mengirimkan perasaan dingin ke tulang belakangnya.

Saraf Sehun menjadi kaku dan mengetahui, tanpa ragu, bahwa dirinya tidak menginginkan bantuannya. Sehun lebih memilih pergi tanpa membeli dan mungkin kehabisan bensin daripada menerima bantuan dari pria ini. Sehun bahkan tak ingin berdiri dekat satu detik lebih lama lagi dengan pria ini dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Sehun menelan ludah dan melangkah satu kali ke samping pria ini saat ia menjawab sesingkat saat pria itu bertanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Tubuh pria ini menghadangnya begitu tiba-tiba dan dilakukan dengan mulus sehingga Sehun tak percaya dia melakukannya. Matanya memandang dengan sedikit kepanikan.

"Kau membutuhkan pertolongan, betul kan?" Kali ini ia bicara dengan nada yang sedikit lebih baik. Sehun memiliki perasaan pria ini bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya dan mengetahui Sehun telah menempatkan sarafnya pada rasa ketidaknyamanan dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

Sehun harus menjawab pria ini dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa pergi dengan cepat, tapi Sehun bukan orang yang kasar dan orang yang tak perduli dengan konfrontasi apapun. Sehun hanya ingin melalui ini dan mendapatkan bensinnya dan kembali ke jalan, "Ya,tapi sepertinya Anda terburu-buru dan saya tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Itu tidak masalah, Sayang." Suaranya turun satu oktaf saat dia melemparkan botol air minumnya ke dalam jendela truknya dan berjalan ke depan, perubahan tajam pada sikapnya tidak membuat Sehun melupakannya begitu saja.

Fakta bahwa ia memanggil Sehun _'_ _Sayang_ _'_ dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan ketidaksabaran yang Sehun radiasikan awalnya sekarang tampaknya telah menghilang hanya mempunyai satu arti dari dua kemungkinan. Sehun mungkin sekarang memiliki pemikiran lain dari sikap kasarnya tadi dan kemudian menyesalinya atau Sehun memiliki pandangan yang lebih baik padanya sekarang dan menyukai apa yang dia lihat.

Sehun berani bertaruh sampai dollar terakhirnya bahwa yang terakhirlah yang benar. Oh tentu saja, pria yang berdiri di depannya ini bisa menjadi seorang manipulator ulung jika dia menginginkannya. Dan saat dia tak menginginkannya? Baik, lalu _'_ _persetan dengan hal lain di dunia_ _ini_ _'_ mungkin adalah motto hidup Sehun. Tapi saat ini, pria ini memandang padanya seperti bensin bukan satu satunya hal yang ia ingin pompa.

Bajingan. Sehun bisa tahu seperti apa pria ini; itu sudah pasti. Sehun bukannya tak paham seperti apa penampilan dirinya sendiri sebagai pria juga. Menurut pendapatnya, penampilannya oke. Akan tetapi saat ini mereka berdiri di dalam pom bensin sepi di kota kecil di tengah hamparan luas wilayah dimana dua orang pria tidak lazim berdua seperti ini. Sehingga Sehun bukan saja menjadi aroma sedap hari ini akan tetapi mungkin menjadi satu satunya aroma yang tersedia untuk beberapa mil persegi. Dan Sehun merupakan aroma baru.

Tatapan Sehun turun ke jari manis pria ini, tak ada cincin di jarinya bahkan tak ada garis putih yang menandakan disitu pernah ada cincin. Saat ia me-reset pompa bensin dan dengan sedikit usaha saja pompa mulai mengisi mobilnya, Sehun dengan enggan memberi sedikit nilai pada pertolongannya. Setidaknya ia tak tampak seperti tukang selingkuh atau orang yang sombong.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol bersandar pada mobil pria manis tadi dan mengisi tangki mobilnya sepelan mungkin sementara tubuhnya memberikan peringatan seksual penuh. Darah mengalir dengan cepat ke pangkal pahanya dengan begitu sengit sehingga dia harus menjepit dirinya. Chanyeol memandang pria manis ini lagi sekilas sementara perutnya tergulung dalam gulungan murni dari nafsu.

Chanyeol tak pernah melihat pria manis ini sebelumnya, Jika pernah, Chanyeol akan ingat pukulan di dalam perutnya saat dia melihat matanya dan mengendus bau dari aromanya. Chanyeol ingin menendang pantatnya sendiri karena telah membiarkan pria manis ini melihat ketidaksopanannya beberapa saat lalu. Chanyeol telah kasar, dia tahu itu, dan sekarang Ia berdiri sejauh mungkin darinya dan ia bersikap begitu penuh kesopanan yang meneriakkan bahwa pertahanannya terhadap Chanyeol sudah disiagakan.

Ini menempatkan dirinya di belakang bola 8. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tak akan membuang waktu membuat hal itu memperlambatnya. Chanyeol hanya memiliki tiga pikiran di dalam otaknya. Siapa pria manis ini, dimana dia tinggal, dan seberapa cepat kemungkinannya Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan pria manis ini telanjang diatas ranjangnya? Perasaan-perasaan ini mengalir dalam aliran darah Chanyeol yang elemental; tak lebih dari kebutuhan biologis, reaksi kimia padanya yang membengkakkan pangkal pahanya dan membuat darahnya terpompa lebih cepat. Chanyeol dapat mengenali perasaan ini dengan cepat. Chanyeol ingin bercinta dengan pria manis ini. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan-pelan tekanan di tuas pompa untuk lebih memperlambat pengisian bensin kemudian melihat kearahnya, "Darimana kau berasal?" Lidahnya tiba-tiba keluar dengan cepat saat ia menjilat bibirnya, Chanyeol merasa aliran panas lain mendesis di tulang belakangnya.

"Top Hill."

Suaranya lembut saat ia menyebut nama kota kecil sekitar 30 mil sebelah barat laut. Chanyeol telah mengetahui aksen texasnya, tapi Chanyeol merasa begitu lega bahwa ia masih berada dalam cakupan berkendara dengan mobil dan tidak mungkin 500 mil atau lebih.

Chanyeol akan tidur dengan pria manis ini. Itu adalah kepastian. Ada satu alasan yang masuk akal dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Chanyeol tak akan bisa tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Dan hal itu adalah jika pria manis ini memiliki kekasih ataupun menikah. Kemarahan menguasai pikiran Chanyeol. Kebingungan sesaat menerpanya bahwa Chanyeol bereaksi sangat cepat dan keras, tapi kemudian Chanyeol mengenyahkan kebingungan itu dan kembali fokus pada pria manis itu lagi.

Mata pria manis ini tak mau bertemu pandang dengannya, dan Chanyeol memandang pria manis ini dengan kefrustasian yang terbangun di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tak bisa menunjukan satu hal pun darinya yang menarik bagi dirinya; akan tetapi pria manis ini benar-benar menarik bagi Chanyeol. Pria manis ini memiliki tinggi rata-rata, badan rata-rata, dan mukanya juga sama, rata-rata.

Tapi saat semua itu digabungkan menjadi satu, entah bagaimana, ia menjadi pria yang memiliki aura sexy yang Chanyeol pernah lihat dalam waktu yang lama. Gigi depannya bersatu dalam cara yang paling memikat, bibirnya begitu tipis menggoda, yang bisa Chanyeol pikirkan hanya mulut dan gigi putih itu terbuka untuk menerima penisnya.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Chanyeol mendengar suara serak dalam nada bicaranya saat Chanyeol memotong untuk mendapatkan dan menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang paling penting dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat nadi di leher pria manis ini bergetar saat dia mengambil nafas dan lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dalam kekagetan yang nyata sekali pada pertanyaan mencoloknya. Pria manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang mata Chanyeol sebentar lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada angka tampilan digital pada pompa.

"Kenapa begitu lama?"

"Kau yang jelaskan padaku kenapa,Sayang." Chanyeol mengatakan dengan nada menantang yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan dari suaranya. Dari pengamatannya yang tajam Chanyeol mengenali aura kekagetan yang menyebar pada air muka pria manis ini, tapi pria manis ini tetap diam dan berdiri canggung di belakang mobilnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol tekun untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya sebelum transaksinya selesai dan ia pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol sudah mencatat nomor kendaraannya, dan Chanyeol tak ragu, kepolisian berhutang pertolongan cukup banyak padanya sehingga Chanyeol akan bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang pria manis ini. Akan tetapi Chanyeol lebih ingin pria manis ini memberikan sendiri informasi dirinya atas keinginan pribadinya.

"Sehun." Sehun menjawab dengan cepat dan tidak memperjelas.

Perasaan terganggu menjalar kedalam benak Chanyeol bahwa pria manis ini harus membuat dia mengorek informasi dari dirinya lagi.

"Nama belakang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ringkas.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan skeptis yang membuat Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Sejak kapan Chanyeol harus memaksa hanya untuk mendapatkan nama seorang pria.

"Hanya berusaha ramah tamah,Sehun"

"Aku menghargai anda membantu memompa bensin, akan tetapi aku mohon maaf jika aku harus mengatakan bahwa Anda orang asing dan–"

Chanyeol memotongnya "Kita tak harus menjadi orang asing, pernah mendengar orang yang berusaha untuk saling mengenal?"

"Aku tak melihat itu perlu dilakukan."

Chanyeol meletakkan tuas pompa kembali dan memutar tutup tangki gas mobilnya. Chanyeol mengambil struk pembayaran yang dikeluarkan mesin dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Saat mengeluarkan tissue dari mesin dan membersihkan tangannya, Chanyeol tetap menempatkan dirinya diantara Sehun dan mobilnya, dan hal itu mencegah Sehun untuk mencoba pergi.

Chanyeol melemparkan tissue ke dalam keranjang sampah dan segera berjalan menuju kearah Sehun. Chanyeol tak pernah malu terhadap orang apapun itu gender mereka. Chanyeol sendiri selalu pergi mengejar apa yang dia inginkan dan dia menginginkan yang satu ini saat ini.

Chanyeol sampai dihadapan Sehun dan mengangkat dagu Sehun dengan satu jari. "Hal ini sangat perlu. Apa margamu?" Chanyeol mendesak.

Sehun menyentakkan dagunya dari Chanyeol, dan menolak permintaan Chanyeol dengan permintaannya sendiri, "Berikan struk pembayaranku." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, telapak tangan ke atas, dan menunggu kertas struk.

"Ini bukan struk pembayaranmu, apa margamu?" Chanyeol mengambil tangan Sehun yang terjulur dengan tangannya dan mempelajari telapak tangan Sehun yang kini memerah dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menginginkan struk pembayaran itu" Sehun bermaksud untuk menarik tangannya kembali akan tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Ini struk pembayaranku, Debit cardku, Struk pembayaranku. Apa nama margamu?" Chanyeol kembali memandang wajah Sehun dan melihat keraguan sebelum Chanyeol sendiri mengalihkan pandangan ke lainnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dengan pergolakan.

Sehun terkejut. Apakah Sehun telah begitu mengacaukan pikirannya sehingga Chanyeol tak sadar dia telah menggunakan kartunya sendiri? Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol mau membayar untuk pembeliannya? Ini gila. "Kau tak boleh membayar bensinku!"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan seksama. "Baru saja aku membayarnya, Honey," Chanyeol mengklarifikasinya dengan jelas, ingin terus berlanjut. "Apa margamu?" lanjutnya tak ingin menyerah. Chanyeol tahu dia terdengar seperti anjing yang tak ingin melepaskan tulangnya, tapi dia menginginkan informasi tentang Sehun dan dia akan mendapatkannya.

"Kau gila. Bensin itu seharga lebih dari 50 dollar." kejengkelan bersamaan dengan tersirat kekaguman mewarnai nada suara Sehun.

"Ya benar," Chanyeol menyetujuinya, "Apa nama margamu?"

Permintaan Chanyeol diikuti oleh kesunyian dan kegelisahan memanaskan darah Sehun. Chanyeol begitu amat sangat menginginkan Sehun dan sekarang penolakannya untuk memenuhi apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan dari Sehun hanya membuat Chanyeol makin tertarik.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang oleh wajah tenang pemarah darinya dan realisasi bahwa dia tidak bisa melewati hambatan yang ia ciptakan. Sehun akan memberikan informasi yang Chanyeol inginkan; mereka selalu memberikannya. Sehun mungkin tampak ragu-ragu sekarang, tapi segera setelah ia menemukan betapa dalam kantongnya, ia akan merubah suaranya.

Chanyeol tetap memegang tangan Sehun sementara sembari meletakkan jari-jari tangannya melewati sisi wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehalusan pipi Sehun.

Tubuh Chanyeol mengeras dan tanpa ragu Sehun akan menyentakkannya lagi darinya, akan tetapi sisa kekagetan dari perbuatan Chanyeol yang bersedia membayar bensin Sehun memberikannya beberapa menit tambahan sebelum ia lari.

Chanyeol bisa saja mempererat kesepakatan dan mengatakan pada Sehun siapa dia sebenarnya, karena semua orang yang berada di lima wilayah daerah sini mengetahui siapa Chanyeol. Yang Chanyeol inginkan dari Sehun hanya satu, semakin cepat semakin baik. Jika Sehun tidur dengannya hanya karena Chanyeol lebih kaya dari dosa, kenapa dia begitu perduli? Akan tetapi Sehun ragu untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol, tantangan yang Chanyeol hadirkan menyerang ke dalam darahnya, itu panas tambahan yang membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk terus bermain dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali tanpa mengungkapkan identitasnya. "Kau mungkin benar untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku mungkin saja seorang pemerkosa atau seorang pembunuh. Bagus untukmu,Sayang. Jadi bagaimana kita harus mengakhiri hal ini?"

Nafas Sehun tersentak dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan penolakan Sehun akan tetapi melanjutkan untuk merayunya. "Orang bertemu di berbagai tempat Sehun," Chanyeol sengaja menggunakan nama Sehun untuk membangun keintiman diantara mereka. "Kau tidak menikah, aku juga tidak. Lalu kita bertemu di pom bensin. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang tanpa petunjuk apapun."

Sehun benar-benar tercengang. Tak pernah dalam jutaan tahun hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya. Sekolah baru saja selesai untuk libur musim panas, Sehun menyetir sebegitu jauh dari Dallas dan yang Sehun inginkan hanya sampai di farm dan bisa tidur dengan lelap sebelum dia harus menghadapi masalah yang alam sadarnya tidak ingin lepaskan.

Tapi pria ini menghalangi jalannya. Sehun pernah bertemu tipe seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun bahkan pernah menikahinya saat dia masih lebih muda. Tapi Sehun tak akan pernah begitu bodoh lagi untuk berhubungan dengan pria seperti ini lagi. Tidak. Sehun sudah memiliki hidupnya yang secara utuh telah terencana. Sehun memiliki seorang pria yang baik di Dallas yang perduli padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti kekasih satu-satunya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengguncangkan kapal itu. Pria seperti ini benar-benar diluar perhitungan.

Bukannya Chanyeol ingin terlibat dengannya. Sehun juga tidak sebodoh itu. Atau naif. Sehun tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan mulai dari cahaya redup dimatanya sampai caranya memenuhi ruang geraknya. Saat Sehun tetap berdiri di depan Chanyeol, pikiran Sehun berpacu, samar-samar menyadari sebuah mobil memasuki pom bensin. Dari sudut matanya, Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah mobil patroli polisi. Kedatangan orang baru ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun tahu Chanyeol mengenali mobil ini karena ia mengalihkan matanya dari Sehun untuk beberapa detik dan melihat ke arah mobil itu. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak kaku, tidak bergeming, tidak memperlihatkan dia sedang melakukan hal yang salah atau abnormal. Jadi mungkin Chanyeol bukan seorang pemerkosa. Chanyeol hanya seorang player. Dan Chanyeol sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Polisi keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan santai melangkah, "Apa kabar Chanyeol." Pria itu menyapa Chanyeol yang tetap memegang tangan Sehun tak melepaskan pandangan darinya saat ia menjawab, "Baik Sam."

Saling menyapa dengan simple, santai dan to the point. Tapi itu menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadanya. Walaupun pria yang sedang memegang perhatian Sehun ini berpakaian jeans yang sangat tidak bisa dibilang bagus dan sepatu bot yang lecet, akan tetapi dia dipanggil dengan nama pertama oleh polisi lokal. Dan ia dipanggil Chanyeol. Hal itu memberikannya banyak perasaan aman yang Sehun butuhkan dan saat ini Sehun hanya ingin berlalu dari Chanyeol secepat yang dia bisa.

"Oh Sehun." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang telah Chanyeol tanyakan sejak tadi padanya dengan tujuan agar berdamai sehingga Sehun bisa pergi.

Jawaban Sehun, senyum pelan pelan melintasi mulut Chanyeol dan bukannya membiarkan Sehun pergi, sepertinya malah memberikan efek berlawanan saat tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Sehun kini terbuka dan jari jarinya terjalin dengannya memegangnya dengan genggaman yang lebih erat.

"Tidak begitu sulit kan?" Telapak tangan Chanyeol yang kasar menyentuh Sehun dan getaran yang dalam dari kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan dengan pelan-pelan mengirimkan sedikit aliran panas ke perutnya.

Sehun dengan cepat mengenyahkannya dengan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol hanya seorang manusia, lagipula, dan Chanyeol tanpa diragukan lagi adalah pria paling menarik yang pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun semasa hidupnya hingga kini. Akan tetapi itu tidak berarti Sehun menginginkan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan itu atau memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi.

Sehun mencoba untuk menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. "Begini saja, aku akan mengambil tasku dan memberikan uang tunai pada Anda untuk bensin tadi."

"Tidak"

"Ini tidak benar, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu-"

"Kita bisa memperbaiki hal itu dengan cepat. Kita bisa menepi dan minum secangkir kopi." Saat Chanyeol mengatakan pelan-pelan kata-katanya dengan aksen selatan, aksen yang sangat mengingatkan Sehun pada Kim Jongin, yang mengirimkan aliran panas ke perutnya, Chanyeol mengindikasikan hampir tak terlihat, lewat memiringkan kepalanya, restoran, tepat di seberang jalan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin Sehun pergi minum kopi dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa, aku-"

"Tentu kau bisa, apa yang begitu penting hingga kau tak bisa berhenti dan memberikan 10 menit waktumu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara serak benar-benar berlawanan dengan ibu jarinya yang membelai punggung tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengambil nafas panjang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri selingan kecil ini. "Aku sudah bertunangan."

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Sepertinya utang aku nambah lagi ya? Wkwk

Maaf ngaret, bener-bener minta maaf. Tugas menjelang UAS itu benar-benar menyiksa dan beban sekali. Ini aja garap colong-colongan waktu, disempet-sempetin buat kalian. Huhu

Jadi maaf kalo part ini masih kerasa muter-muter ceritanya, tapi sebenernya cukup untuk mengawali pertemuan ChanHun yang yaaa~ cukup konyol ini. Wkwk

Oke jadi gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Review please~ ^^

Dan beribu thanks buat yang udah vote pair buat story remake ini, dan buat KaiHun shipper, tenang aja. Entar bakal ada project story lainnya kok. Hehehe

 _ **JongOdult**_ _ **, Guest ,**_ _ **Oh Lu-Yan**_ _ **, Guest 2 ,**_ _ **kaihunhan**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lackerman ,**_ __ _ **rytyatriaa**_ _ **, Guest 3 ,**_ _ **Hunhanexo , Guest 4 , n4 , YunYuliHun , kimchi , anak udik , runbuul ,**_ _ **bearbunny6101**_ _ **, CH , Guest 5 , Guest 6 ,**_ _ **nadiah ,**_ _ **keun ,**_ _ **Ryu Ri Jun**_ _ **,**_ _ **Baekhyun Future ,**_ _ **sehunskai , Guest 7 , Aikhazuna117 ,**_ _ **chuapExo31**_ _ **,**_ _ **pratomoony**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lauren choi ,**_ _ **Pita252**_ _ **,**_ _ **sehunaprilia**_ _ **, Guest 8 ,**_ _ **UchStski , Guest 9 ,**_ _ **ohunie ,**_ _ **echi , dederiri , binisehun , Castan , 1305 , helloby , kingjongin , MinnieWW , AAA , Sekar Amalia , ohsanie , dini , shixuna , Ilysmkji , Dazzling Kaise , dina blind , asdindas , WuSehunLu , hzitao3 , hanhyewon357 ,**_ _ **bibblebubblebloop**_ _ **, sita2312 .**_


	3. Can't forget you

Selama lima hari sudah Chanyeol berusaha untuk melupakan Sehun. Selama lima hari juga dia membuat pagar, mengisi ulang tempat makanan ternak, menggali parit irigasi, semua dilakukannya untuk melupakan Sehun. Setiap pekerjaan itu menyakitkan punggung, merangsang keringat dan suatu kerja keras. Dan selama lima malam Chanyeol sulit tidur, hanya untuk menyerah dengan aliran kata-kata makian sebelum tangannya meluncur menggapai kemaluannya yang menegang dan menemukan cara pelepasan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan.

Terbebaskan darinya, terbebaskan dari kesempatan lima menit pertemuan yang sepertinya telah mengacaukannya dengan semua alasan. Chanyeol memiliki perkerjaan yang begitu banyak selama siang hari dan dia telah memasang iklan untuk lowongan manager yayasan itu. Tetapi selain dari itu, Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tiba-tiba bagai berhenti, seperti stagnan dengan suatu cara yang tidak pernah Chanyeol alami sebelumnya.

Bahkan saat mantan suami Chanyeol yang berbohong, selingkuh, merengek meminum terlalu banyak obat pembunuh rasa sakit ditambah dengan terlalu banyak vodka dan membunuh dirinya dengan menabrakkan mobilnya pada tiang telepon pada jam 1:20 dini hari, Chanyeol tidak merasa begitu sakit pada tubuhnya seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol duduk di ruang kerja gelapnya saat matahari tenggelam dengan bir di sikunya, mengetahui bahwa dia harus melupakan apapun yang Oh Sehun telah lakukan padanya. Ini sudah berakhir. Tinggal kenangan. Chanyeol bisa saja dengan mudah mengetahui dimana Sehun tinggal, tapi Chanyeol bukan seorang penguntit dan dia tak akan melakukannya. Tapi hal ini begitu mengganggunya. Hal ini menggerogotinya dari dalam karena Chanyeol tahu dengan baik kalau dia mau pasti dia bisa menemukan Sehun.

Apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini adalah siapapun orang yang bisa dinikmatinya agar dia bisa melupakan rambut Sehun yang lembut dan mengagumkan, bibirnya yang membuat perut Chanyeol menegang dan miliknya membengkak. Chanyeol tidak bisa mendapatkannya tetapi dia yakin bisa mendapatkan pelampiasan lainnya untuk membalut miliknya. Sialan, Oh Sehun benar-benar sialan.

Itu yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Malam ini. Chanyeol akan mencari satu orang yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan. Tapi sayangnya, pemikiran ini sepertinya tidak menenangkannya sama sekali.

~oOOo~

Sehun mengakhiri telepon dan menuliskan beberapa catatan cepat di notebooknya. Park Chanyeol. Ini ketiga kalinya dia mendengar nama ini disebut. Jelas, Chanyeol adalah pria yang tidak hanya memiliki uang, akan tetapi juga seorang yang dermawan. Kenapa seorang Sehun tiba-tiba begitu perduli pada cerita tentang Chanyeol? Kenapa juga ia punya keinginan agar sekolah kecil di kota kecil Top Hill terbuka dan berkembang menjadi kepedulian yang besar buatnya?

Terjawab, Sehun adalah seorang guru dan dia memiliki kebutuhan yang mendalam untuk memberikan semua anak sebuah pendidikan sebaik mungkin. Tetapi ini lebih dari itu. Sehun mencintai kota ini dan tanah 200 Acre yang diwariskan dari kakek-neneknya padanya sepenuh hati. Sehun tidak pernah hidup di sini sepenuhnya; dia tumbuh di Dallas dengan orang tuanya dan tinggal di sana bahkan setelah mereka bercerai dan ibunya pindah ke Australia dengan pria baru dan ayahnya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alkohol yang menyebabkan kematian dini padanya.

Tetapi Sehun menghabiskan setiap libur musim panasnya di sini. Menjelajahi setiap inci dari padang rumput dan mengendarai sepedanya turun naik teras lebih banyak dari yang bisa dia ingat. Sehun memetik bunga liar dan mengocok mentega untuk neneknya, sementara dia mendengarkan cerita dari neneknya, Karena itulah ikatan yang tidak diketahui hadir pada sebidang kecil tanah ini dan berpikir tanah ini sebagai rumahnya.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pemalu. Tetapi keberanian dan keinginan kuat telah membuatnya mengendarai sendiri mobil tua nenek-kakeknya ke kota untuk mencari teman. Dan Sehun mendapatkannya. Sehun pergi ke kolam renang kota sendirian dan beberapa anak di sana penasaran padanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa anak merasa terancam olehnya, hanya karena dia berasal dari kota besar, tetapi dia lalu bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang kemudian menjadi teman baiknya. Luhan dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, dan hal itu tentunya telah memberikan laki-laki itu perasaan lebih superior yang menginginkannya untuk lebih terbuka kepada Sehun.

Dua laki-laki ini telah menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka bersama, menjelajahi kota kecil ini, berkendara dan melalui hambatan dan main mata dengan laki-laki maupun wanita pada setiap kesempatan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka tetap menjaga komunikasi saat tahun-tahun berlalu, dan baru-baru ini, beberapa menit bertelepon gratis dan media sosial membuat jarak diantara mereka secara virtual hilang.

Sehun tidak memiliki saudara kandung atau sepupu baik dari ibu atau ayahnya, saat ini ayah dan kakek-neneknya sudah meninggal. Ibunya sangat mencintainya dan mereka mempunyai hubungan yang dekat, akan tetapi Sehun sudah cukup dewasa dan cukup berpengalaman untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang telah ditemukan oleh ibunya di Australia dengan suaminya tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan ibunya pindah kesana.

Jadi sekarang Sehun memiliki tanah pertanian kecil yang dia anggap sebagai rumah dan jika ada kemungkinan dia bisa memperoleh uang agar bisa tinggal sepenuhnya di sini dan dia akan melakukannya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan satu cara pun, sehingga setiap tahun ajaran Sehun harus kembali ke Dallas dan pekerjaannya sebagai guru-lah yang membiayai kondominiumnya dan memberikan dana yang cukup untuk membayar pajak dan keperluan di tanah pertaniannya.

Sederhananya tak ada kesempatan kerja yang cukup di wilayah ini yang bisa membuat Sehun tinggal di tanah pertanian ini selamanya. Itu adalah inti masalahnya. Tak ada kesempatan kerja. Tak ada keluarga, jumlah anak-anak tidak cukup agar sekolah tetap bisa di buka. Jika pekerjaan baru tidak diciptakan, beberapa keluarga akan tinggal di kota, keluarga yang tidak memiliki tanah pertanian akan pindah dan sekolah akan makin beresiko kekurangan murid. Tanpa Sekolah, kota kecil ini akan kering dan mati. Dan Sehun bertekat untuk mencegahnya. Dia akan meneliti permasalahannya, karena hal ini terjadi di semua kota kecil di seluruh Texas. Sehun tahu jawaban untuk masalah dengan populasi yang menua dan terutama dengan gelombang _"baby boomer"_ yang datang.

Menurut Sehun, jika desa ini bisa mendapatkan dana tidak hanya untuk panti jompo, tetapi juga untuk bantuan hidup dan kemungkinan penyediaan perumahan untuk mereka yang masih produktif, maka lapangan pekerjaan bisa diciptakan, begitu juga membuat orang yang lebih tua untuk menempati fasilitas yang disediakan. Hal ini akan menjadi win-win solution bagi kota, sekolah, dan warga manula. Ini bukan ide baru, dan wilayah ini pernah melakukan hal ini sekali, melakukan pemilu hanya untuk tujuan ini. Akan tetapi rencana itu gagal karena hal itu berarti naiknya pajak yang sulit dipenuhi oleh penduduk.

Sehingga sekarang Sehun berjuang bagaimana cara mewujudkannya. Dan itu adalah bagian dari permasalahannya. Saat dia menyampaikan ide ini kepada orang lain, mereka tertarik dan tahu ini ide yang bagus, tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka sibuk dengan hidup mereka sendiri dan hampir sulit hidup dalam ekonomi yang sulit seperti sekarang.

Sehun mulai menuliskan semua ide yang datang padanya dan menuangkannya lewat ujung penanya, berada jauh di dalam pikirannya saat teleponnya berbunyi. Sehun melirik ke bawah dan kebahagiaan menghiasinya saat dia melihat nama Luhan. Tidak usah bertanya lagi, laki-laki ini sudah menjadi seperti saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah Sehun miliki.

Sehun mengaktifkan teleponnya "Hi"

"Akhirnya ! kau tiba di rumah!" Suara Luhan seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 tahun bukan 6 bulan sejak pertemuan mereka Natal lalu.

"Ya." Sehun setuju, dirinya juga bahagia.

Mereka bicara secara singkat, tetapi mereka belum bertemu satu sama lain sejak Sehun tiba. Luhan bekerja di kantor komisaris Negara dan baru saja mendapatkan libur akhir pekan.

"Kau siap berpesta malam ini?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun sekarang.

"Pesta?" Sehun terdengar skeptis. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di wilayah sekitar sini. "Maksudmu, kau dan aku dan sebotol wine dan sesuatu yang bagus di Netflix?"

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak, Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku kau dan aku dan Cowboy di radius beberapa ratus mil di Cut-n-Shoot."

"Cut-n-Shoot?" Sehun bertanya dengan keraguan pada suaranya.

"Tempat ini dibuka 4 bulan lalu di jalan raya di tepi danau Egret. Tempatnya benar-benar ramai. Aku tidak bisa percaya akhirnya kita bisa memiliki tempat untuk menari. Kau akan menyukainya!"

"Aku tak yakin Jongin akan mengizinkan aku untuk pergi" Sehun mengatakan dengan keraguan di ujung suaranya.

"Oh, Omong kosong Sehun. Jangan beri aku sampah seperti itu." Luhan mengeluarkan suara dengan nada kemarahan yang siap berperang, "pria itu tak punya rasa cemburu. Aku juga tak yakin dia akan perduli jika kau pergi dan mencium pria lain penuh di bibir. Dia bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan,Luhan" Sehun memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Serius, Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan menikahinya?" nada suara Luhan penuh frustasi.

Sehun terdiam "Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia baik dan sopan."

"Benarkah? Baik dan Sopan? Bagaimana dengan, Ddia memberikan cream pada penis-ku dan yang harus aku lakukan hanya memandangnya dan mulai mengeluarkan air liur? Itu yang membuat perahu sebuah hubungan mengapung dan kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya saat ini."

"Luhan-"

"Jangan coba-coba berdebat denganku. Aku tak ingin membahas hal ini. Kau pernah menikahi seorang pecundang-"

Sehun memotong dengan tuduhan yang sama "Begitu juga denganmu-"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah belajar sesuatu dari hal itu dan yang kau lakukan adalah sembunyi dibelakang seorang pria yang sangat membosankan. Tuhan, Sehun, apakah dia bahkan seorang heterosexual?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol nada jengkel dari suaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan seks-nya?" Luhan menyerang balik. Sehun diam saat dia mencerna pertanyaan itu.

Luhan menambahkan penekanan pada suaranya "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau belum pernah berhubungan seks dengannya Sehun! Sialan, Apakah kau sudah berhubungan seks dengannya?"

"Belum" Sehun mengakuinya,

"Kenapa?"

"Dia seorang Gentleman"

"Dia mungkin saja seorang Straight?" Luhan berargumen secara langsung dan ringkas.

"Tidak, Dia bukan."

"Apakah dia berencana untuk datang kemari dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Yang aku tahu tidak" Sehun menjawab.

"Apakah kau sudah bicara dengannya sejak kau tiba?"

"Ya, aku menelpon dia untuk memberitahu bahwa aku tiba dengan selamat."

"Tuh kan, itu saja?"

"Dia SMS aku tiap hari."

"Ok. Terserah apa katamu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Siap-siap. Dan aku peringatkan kau sekarang, jika kau keluar dengan pakaian guru yang membosankan, aku akan membawamu kembali ke tempatku dan aku sendiri yang akan memakaikanmu baju. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

~oOOo~

Chanyeol bersandar pada dinding di sudut gelap ruang dansa yang gaduh dan mempelajari tubuh-tubuh yang beputar di lantai dansa. Dia memandang dengan mata bagai panah, kegelian dan keirian kepada teman dan tetangganya, Kim Suho, berdansa dengan istrinya yang kecil dan berambut gelap di sekitar lantai yang ditaburi oleh serbuk gergaji. Itu tidak berarti dia menginginkan Yixing atau iri kepada Suho untuk apa yang telah dia temukan pada pasangan hidupnya.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti berpikir jika saja dia membuat pilihan yang lebih baik soal pasangan, mungkin keadaan akan berbeda sekarang, Mungkin dia tak akan begitu sinis tentang hidup dan pasangan hidup pada khususnya. Mungkin jika saja Kyungsoo tidak tidur dengan sahabatnya dan rekan bisnisnya, bermaksud untuk mendapatkan semua yang dia punya setelah Chanyeol menuntut cerai, mungkin dia akan terus melihat sisi baik dari hidup.

Dan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo telah melakukan perselingkuhan itu dengan sahabatnya. Chanyeol tahu pengalaman itu telah merubah dirinya tanpa bisa dirubah lagi; dia menjadi kritikus yang kasar dan menghakimi. Dia ibarat membangun pagar antara dirinya dan pagar sekeliling peternakannya. Dia suka isolasi penuh. Bayangkannya seperti itu lebih mudah seperti itu. Dia ragu itu akan pernah berubah.

Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan menonton pasangan yang lain. Suho tidak tampak seperti penari akan tetapi kau bisa tahu dari mata Yixing saat melihatnya saat dia tertawa saat dia melakukan gerakan dansa, melemparkannya menjauhinya kemudian menariknya dekat kembali.

Lagu berakhir dan dia melihat pasangan yang baru saja menikah keluar dari lantai dansa. Yixing berjalan di depan, Suho berjalan di belakangnya dengan tangannya berada di bahu Yixing dengan sikap kekuasaan yang tidak satu pria di dalam gedung ini yang tidak memahami artinya. Ya, tidak perlu bertanya, tetangganya itu sudah memiliki pasangan ini. Dinikahi, ditiduri, cincin dan 9 yards penuh.

Chanyeol menonton dengan tercengang ketika seorang cowboy mabuk membuat kesalahan dengan memandang Yixing dan tanpa ragu cowboy itu terpesona oleh wajah Yixing sehingga dia tak bisa melihat Pria di belakang Yixing. Pria mabuk itu berhenti di jalan yang akan dilalui Yixing dan membuat sebuah gerakan pelan, gerakan mabuk dengan meletakkan tangan Yixing ke lengannya. Chanyeol hampir tersedak oleh birnya saat melihat wajah Suho yang lucu.

Mungkin itu tidak lucu bagi Suho, tapi bagi Chanyeol, melihat dari samping, kejadian ini memiliki kualitas berbeda. Seperti kilatan cahaya, tangan Suho menarik tangan pria mabuk itu dan memilintirkan ke belakang tubuhnya, Chanyeol berada terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan, tetapi Suho sudah memasang mukanya ke hadapan pria itu untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol baru saja akan bergerak untuk mencegah tetangganya di lempar keluar bar, saat Yixing dengan lembut menggapai tangan suaminya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berbalik dan berlalu, mungkin Suho tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali mengikutinya. Dan tentu saja Suho mengikutinya. Dan tidak pernah gagal, setiap 6 minggu sekali, Yixing akan meminta Suho untuk mengajaknya berdansa, dan setiap kalinya murni keberuntungan saja Suho tidak dilempar keluar karena berkelahi.

Chanyeol melihat tetangganya itu meninggalkan lantai dansa dan bercampur ke dalam keramaian. Dia menghirup birnya saat melanjutkan pandangannya mengelilingi bar, saat dia memandang dari satu orang ke orang yang lain. Memandang lalu melupakan, satu persatu. Biasanya dia tidak terlalu pemilih, hanya menginginkan teman tidur yang cepat. Tapi malam ini, untuk satu alasan dia tidak perduli untuk menganalisa, tidak satu orang pun yang tampak layak untuk ditiduri.

Saat semua wanita dan beberapa pria pemberani berkumpul membuat barisan untuk berdansa, Chanyeol meletakkan birnya dan berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat libido tersembunyinya muncul. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi.

Saat orang mulai bergerak dalam gerakan dansa kumpulan tubuh yang tampak seperti berlatih, mata Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka. Dia tak bisa membuat pikirannya fokus pada satu orang saja, tapi dia melihat dengan kekaguman seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat mereka bergerak dalam aksi yang singkron yang hampir seperti koreografi.

Lantai dansa begitu penuh karena lagu yang diputar adalah lagu terkenal dan Chanyeol hanya melihat sedikit dan hanya beberapa orang yang berbeda sebelum mereka semua terlihat sama dan mulai bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat sama sekali wajah-wajah yang berada di tengah kerumunan. Chanyeol telah mencoba mengamati setiap orang yang berada di luar parameter lantai dansa dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengamati dengan teliti kumpulan orang yang berada di tengah kemudian dia fokus pada satu orang secara khusus. Chanyeol hampir saja meringis karena wanita itu begitu menghayati apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Dia melihat gerakan canggung pria manis itu diantara lautan manusia yang telah sering melakukan hal ini dan Chanyeol terpana sejenak merasa simpati pada pria manis itu. Chanyeol bukan lah pria yang bisa bersimpati dan faktanya banyak emosi halus hilang dari dirinya sama sekali.

Tetapi matanya tetap saja mendarat pada pria manis itu lagi dan lagi dalam rasa sayang yang sakit. Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah untuk terus menghindari memandangnya dan mengamatinya secara ekslusif. Saat Chanyeol terus mengawasinya, dia pelan-pelan menyadari hal lain selain cara menarinya yang tidak terkoordinasi.

Apa yang Chanyeol lihat pada tubuhnya begitu luar biasa. Dia masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba, dia terlena oleh betapa indah kakinya. Pria manis itu menggunakan celana pendek berwarna krem. Jika dibandingkan dengan lainnya, celana pendeknya sopan dibandingkan dengan pria lain di sekitarnya yang pada umumnya memakai celana panjang atau jika nekat mereka hanya memakai celana boxer.

Dan Chanyeol mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seorang pria pengagum kaki indah milik pria manis itu. Betisnya begitu menonjol sehingga pola ototnya dan bentuknya tidak mungkin tidak terlihat, lututnya benar-benar sexy dan pahanya yang Chanyeol yakini mulus dan lembut. Saat Chanyeol fokus pada kaki indah pria manis itu, gairah menjalar melalui tubuhnya dan otaknya berada pada kesiagaan penuh saat gairah membakar menjalar ke tulang belakangnya.

Ini dia yang Chanyeol cari. Ini orangnya. Jika pesona wajah menurut Chanyeol hanya bernilai 8 dari yang dia bisa lihat, dia akan bisa mendapatkan kaki indah itu membelitnya dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Chanyeol sudah tahu blowjob akan menyusul kemudian. Setelah itu,yang dapat Chanyeik pikirkan mendorong penisnya diantara dua kakinya yang mengangkang dan menghentakkannya diantara pahanya yang lembut itu. Ya, Chanyeol akan membutuhkan itu beberapa kali sebelum dia bisa cukup bisa menghilangkan tekanan hingga dia bisa berbaring dan membiarkan pria manis ini medapatkannya di dalam mulutnya.

Tonjolan di dalam celana jeans Chanyeol bahkan terus membengkak pada pikiran menggairahkan itu. Saat tarian berakhir, dia tidak membiarkan pria manis itu lepas dari pandangannya, dan saat kerumunan orang mulai bubar, dia melihat pria lain dengan tertawa berjalan menuju pria manis itu dan memeluk pinggangnya lalu keluar dari lantai dansa. Mereka bersama berjalan menuju bar dan secara umum ke arah di mana kini Chanyeol berdiri, dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah pria manis itu dengan jelas.

Perasaan terkejut tiba-tiba yang begitu tajam menimpa Chanyeol yang kemudian diikuti oleh rasa marah, dia menggeretakkan giginya begitu keras dia merasakan sakit di rahangnya. Dia berbalik dan melemparkan birnya di counter di belakangnya. Frustasi dan marah menyentak ke dalam aliran darahnya. Chanyeol tak bisa percaya pria manis ini secara seksual menghalangi dia untuk kedua kalinya. Matanya tetap fokus pada pria manis ini saat gelombang kebencian dan emosi membakar tubuhnya. Saat ia dan teman pria nya berjalan menuju bar untuk memesan minuman sekitar 20 kaki darinya, matanya bergerak dengan cepat kepada Chanyeol dan dengan cepat ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kekagetan, panik, dan penolakkan.

Chanyeol tak tahu emosi mana yang dia lihat pada mata pria manis ini dan dia tidak terlalu perduli. Dirinya sedikit terganggu atas pengekangan dirinya membuat dia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan secara cepat membuatnya mendidih. Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan kemarahan dari pria manis ini, sangat ingin. Saat ini, dari pandangan terhadap sekelilingnya, Chanyeol melihat wanita berambut merah yang pernah dia tiduri sebelumnya dan selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, mendendap-endap ke sampingnya. Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu dan dengan kesal, Chanyeol meraihnya dan menariknya dengan lengannya dan membawanya kepelukannya.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang dia coba buktikan. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menganalisanya. Saat dada mereka bertemu, wanita itu melihat kedalam matanya, akan tetapi Chanyeol melewati matanya untuk melihat ke mata pria manis yang telah mengacaukan otaknya selama lima hari terakhir ini dan yang saat ini terang-terangan memandangnya dengan penghinaan. Dengan pengamatan terakhir di dalam kepalanya bahwa Oh Sehun mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan jijik, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir wanita berambut merah, yang namanya tak dapat Chanyeol ingat untuk sementara ini.

Wanita ini terasa pengap dan bau minyak wangi yang menyengat, saat Chanyeol menciumnya dia merasa ereksinya menyusut dan mati. Mengetahui bahwa wanita berambut merah ini pernah tidur dengannya menimbulkan keluhan yang kuat pada Sehun, dan Chanyeol menorehkan alasan lain untuk marah pada Sehun.

Chanyeol mendorong wanita berambut merah, mengatakan kepada bartender untuk memasukkan tagihan wanita berambut merah pada tagihannya, dan dia berbalik lalu berlalu darinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju toilet pria, mondar-mandir di lantai beberapa kali, berhenti dan buang air kecil dan saat dia mencuci tangan ide yang mengganggu untuk pergi dan pulang sendiran digantikan oleh keinginan mendesak yang tiba-tiba untuk mengkonfrontasi Sehun.

Kenapa Sehun pergi ke kota jika benar ia mempunyai tunangan? Apakah Sehun tak menyadari ia tengah berada di tempat mencari pasangan terbesar di wilayah ini? Apakah Sehun berbohong padanya sehingga ia bisa pergi darinya dengan lebih cepat? Karena itu benar-benar berhasil. Setelah Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertunangan, Chanyeol berbalik, naik ke truknya dan mengendarainya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Chanyeol tidak akan meniduri pasangan yang sudah jadi milik orang lain. Tapi sialan, pertunangan bukan pernikahan. Ini bukan perzinahan. Bukan berarti Chanyeol seorang yang religius;karena dia bukan pria yang religius. Tetapi Chanyeol memiliki moral. Dan itu semua adalah hal yang tidak dapat diperdebatkan karena Sehun mungkin saja bohong.

Sejak kapan seorang berani berbohong hanya untuk menjauh darinya? Sejak kapan seorang ingin menjauh darinya? Kemarahan membara menjadi mendidih, Chanyeol keluar dari toilet pria, dan menemukan Steven, pemilik Honky Tonk, dan dengan kasar memanggil untuk meminta bantuan.

Steven duduk di pojok gelap dengan seorang wanita dipelukannya. Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu dengan kalimat basa-basi. "Aku ingin meminjam kantormu sebentar."

Steven memandang Chanyeol dengan aneh dan beralih pada wanita yang sedang bersamanya "Beri kami waktu sebentar, sayang"

Wanita itu terlihat tersinggung, tetapi dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan Steven mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. "Kau berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nakal di kantorku?"

Chanyeol menyempitkan matanya kepada nada suara pria ini "Butuh privasi untuk beberapa menit. Dengan jumlah uang yang kau pinjam dariku. Kupikir kau juga tak akan keberatan jika aku melakukan orgy di dalam sana."

Ekspresi Steven menjadi kosong sampai akhirnya ia pelan-pelan tersenyum. "Aku paham maksudmu." Ia merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan melemparkan satu set kunci ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraihnya, menangkap kunci di udara dan mengantonginya. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan steven dan mulai melihat sekeliling ke arah buruannya. Waktunya begitu tepat. Dia melihat Sehun melangkah meninggalkan temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria di bar dan Sehun menuju toilet pria. Kantor Steven berada di lorong gelap yang sama, jadi Chanyeol menunggu Sehun sampai Sehun pergi ke restroom dan Chanyeol lalu mengikutinya, berhenti di depan kantor dan membuka kuncinya.

~oOOo~

Pikiran Sehun kacau saat dia mengambil waktu sebanyak yang dia butuhkan di toilet. Sehun tak bisa menyebut ini lounge karena ruangannya kecil sekitar 3 meja dan 3 westafel berkumpul menjadi satu ruangan segi empat. Tetapi ruangan ini bersih tanpa cela dan dia bersandar pada westafel dengan tangan yang gemetar.

 _Apa yang aneh?_

Apa yang aneh bahwa Sehun melihat pria sama yang ia jumpai di pom bensin dan pria ini menyebabkan perasaan yang sama padanya seperti sebelumnya. Sehun mengakui bahwa dia merasa kegairahan membara ke dalam tubuhnya. Gairah yang tidak diinginkan dibalut oleh getaran ketakutan.

Percakapan beberapa waktu lalu datang ke dalam memori. Jenis pria yang akan memberikan krim pada twinkie-nya, dan hanya dengan satu pandangan, air liurnya keluar. Saat Sehun mengakui pada dirinya bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan persis seperti itu, Sehun juga mengakui bahwa emosi lain berlari ke dalam aliran darahnya.

Takut. Sehun mengenali rasa takut yang dia rasakan. Rasa takut yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi tipe pria yang menang. Tipe pria yang tidak bisa dia tolak dan akan menyakitinya pada akhirnya.

 _Sialan._

Sehun menggangkat kepalanya. Apa yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ya, tentu saja, Sehun coba meyakinkan dirinya. Sehun seharusnya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia sangat hati-hati, sangat penuh dengan logika mengetahui bahwa dia harus menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sehun suka dengan apa yang dia miliki dengan Kai.

Kai aman. Kenangan dari mantan suaminya yang selingkuh darinya saat Sehun mengandung anak mereka, dan Sehun benar-benar merasakan bahwa saat dia ditinggalkan dengan kejam benar-benar memusnahkan dirinya, pikiran itu menjalar di otaknya. Sehun tak bisa makan atau tidur dan apakah hal itu ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan kegugurannya, dia tidak tahu. Tetapi Sehun mencintai bayi itu, melebihi dari hidupnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Sehun melupakan Kris jauh sebelum dia kehilangan bayinya. Mungkin Sehun hanya belum bisa menerima ini.

Dan sekarang Sehun disini, bersembunyi di restroom, mencoba untuk tetap menjauh dari pria yang membuat Sehun memiliki perasaan yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah diberikan oleh mantan suaminya dulu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kris.

Pria ini, Chanyeol, memancarkan sesuatu yang Sehun tak bisa jelaskan, tapi Sehun mengerti ini sesuatu yang elemental di jiwanya yang membuat dia meresponnya, cara mata Chanyeol memandangnya seperti dia sudah menjadi miliknya. Tak diragukan lagi apa pun dalam pikiran Sehun bahwa Chanyeol sendiri belum bisa melupakan pertemuan mereka di pom bensin waktu itu.

Kenangan Chanyeol meraih dan mencium wanita lain di depan matanya, tindakan seksual seperti itu masih meninggalkan sedikit kemuakkan dalam diri Sehun.

 _Kecemburuan._

Oh tuhan. Sehun cemburu. Emosi hitam dan hijau memukul perutnya dan akhirnya Sehun mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat Chanyeol mencium wanita lain. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa cemburu. Sehun tak akan membiarkan dirinya merasa cemburu. Sehun sudah bertunangan dengan Kai. Chanyeol tak punya arti apa-apa untuk dirinya.

Bayangan Chanyeol meraih wanita itu kedalam pelukannya berteriak kedalam dirinya. Tapi tidak dipungkiri Chanyeol melihat Sehun lewat matanya saat dia menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Melihat Sehun tepat di matanya dan memberikan dia pandangan intens yang diisi dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pembalasan. Chanyeol juga mendorong wanita itu lalu berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan wanita malang itu sendiri.

Bagi pria ini hal itu merupakan perbuatan yang berbicara. Chanyeol melakukan itu untuk menghukum Sehun karena bertunangan dengan pria lain. Chanyeol berpaling ke wanita lain dengan tujuan untuk menunjukkan kepada Sehun apa yang ia rasakan, untuk memperlihatkan di depan wajahnya bahwa Sehun memiliki semuanya tetapi mengecewakannya dan Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan wanita lain. Mudah.

Tapi kemudian - Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan. Chanyeol meninggalkan wanita lain itu berdiri sendiri lalu berpaling dan berlalu dari mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tahu Chanyeol dan wanita itu memiliki masa lalu. Chanyeol terikat masa lalu dengan jutaan wanita dan pria yang berbeda. Tetapi Sehun begitu bodoh jika dia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Terima kasih Tuhan, pilihan Chanyeol tadi tepat untuk pergi. Sekarang apa yang harus Sehun lakukan adalah mencoba meyakinkan Luhan untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum rasa pusing dan picik di belakang batok kepalanya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih nyata.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu dalam pikirannya, Sehun meninggalkan toilet dan mulai berjalan melewati koridor gelap menuju area utama dari dancehall. Sehun belum mencapai sepuluh langkah saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh cengkraman yang kuat dan kasar dan Sehun ditarik ke dalam ruangan yang bahkan dia tidak sadari ada, lalu pintu dibanting tertutup, Sehun terjebak di dalam.

Ruangan ini remang-remang, hanya sedikit cahaya, cahaya lembut dari lampu meja yang meniadakan interior gelap dalam ruangan. Punggungnya mendarat pada pintu yang tertutup, dan tangan maskulin yang keras membekap mulutnya dan menyumbat teriakannya yang mencoba untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya.

Rasa takut yang nyata melanda diri Sehun dan membuat denyut nadinya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras hingga ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk bernafas melalui hidungnya. Pikirannya mengembara darinya seperti mimpi buruk sedang menimpanya dari segala arah. Kebutuhan untuk melawan dan saat matanya melebar dalam ketakutan, Sehun mulai bergumul melawan pria yang sekarang menahannya. Chanyeol mengontrolnya dengan mudah, mendominasi seutuhnya, dan dengan satu hentakan Sehun merasakan nafas panas pria ini ditelinganya.

"Sehun."

Sehun mengenali suara ini dengan mudah dan tiba-tiba dia langsung terdiam kaget. Terlebih Sehun merasa takjub karena dia pikir pria ini sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Perasaan begitu lega menghampirinya bahwa pria ini tak akan menyakitinya secara brutal. Setidaknya, Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan disakiti.

Kemudian Sehun merasa seribu kupu-kupu berada di perutnya saat dia menyadari bahwa otot Chanyeol lah yang sekarang mengepungnya. Tangan Chanyeol tetap membekap mulutnya, tetapi kini Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari sisi rambutnya dimana dia telah menyebutkan namanya, sekarang Chanyeol memandang ke wajah Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol lalu berkilau pada Sehun dan dia dapat melihat di mata Chanyeol ada nyala api yang mematikan. Makna seksual dari momen ini menimpa dirinya, tindakan agresif yang mendominasi Sehun saat ini benar-benar telah menelanjanginya, konotasi primitif yang melumpuhkannya dan menyebabkan Sehun tidak berdaya.

"Kau aman. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Suara Chanyeol tegas, rahangnya terjepit, dan Sehun menelan ludah dengan dalam dan mampu membuatnya menggangguk kecil.

Detak jantung Sehun berdetak kencang di dadanya, dia bernafas dengan berat lewat hidungnya, dan rangsangan yang tak bisa dia pungkiri terjalin dengan rasa takut dan panik bergerak dengan cepat di tulang belakangnya.

Chanyeol tetap meletakkan tangannya di mulut Sehun, mengambil waktu untuk melepaskannya saat dia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun dan mempererat genggaman tangan satunya di pergelangan tangan Sehun. Mata Sehun menyala dan dia tahu Chanyeol pasti melihat ketakutan dan pertanyaan di matanya.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku sekarang. Jangan berteriak." Kata-kata Chanyeol berat, beresonansi dalam di ruangan yang kecil ini.

Sehun menelan ludah dan tetap diam. Chanyeol pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun tetapi tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan genggaman yang kuat. Telapak tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan mulut Sehun dan berpindah ke pipi Sehun, lalu ke kulit kepalanya saat jari-jarinya terbenam ke dalam helaian rambutnya dan tetap menjaga jebakannya.

Pembicaraan yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan dengan Sehun pastinya bukan tujuan utama, karena saat ini matanya mendarat di bibirnya, Sehun merasa getaran erangan di dada Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol menurunkan mulutnya lebih rendah menuju mulut Sehun.

Ciuman tidak dimulai dengan pelan. Tidak ada bujukan yang lembut atau eksplorasi pelan bibir Chanyeol terhadap bibir Sehun, mulut Chanyeol menutupi mulut Sehun secara cepat dan lidahnya mendorong masuk kedalam dan untuk beberapa detik Sehun di timpa oleh hampir semua rasa panas dan kelegaan yang mungkin dia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Rasa panas yang Sehun pahami sebagai seksual, kelegaan yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali. Pikiran itu dengan cepat diikuti oleh bayangan wanita berambut merah yang berada di pelukan Chanyeol kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Sehun mulai bergumul melawannya saat bayangan itu berjalan menuju otaknya, dan dia menyarangkan satu tangan bebasnya ke antara mereka dan mendorong sekuat yang dia bisa. Sehun tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup jarak untuk bisa menjauhkan Chanyeol, tapi kemudian Sehun memutar kepalanya dan terbebas dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik wajah Sehun kembali kepadanya sampai pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya mengambil nafas, jarinya menekan kedalam tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalanya merendah seperti Chanyeol akan kembali untuk mendapatkan lebih.

"Jangan berani-berani untuk menciumku dengan rasa wanita itu yang masih ada di mulutmu!" Sehun mengumpat dengan nafas terengah-engah mencari oksigen.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya, memindahkan keduanya ke satu tangan kuatnya lalu Chanyeol menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun beberapa derajat lagi lalu memandang kepadanya.

"Coba lagi, Sayang." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan menghina,mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah dan Sehun merasa ereksi Chanyeol menegang menempel di perutnya saat dia melanjutkan dengan kasar. "Cobalah untuk bermain-main denganku karena kau telah memiliki pria lain, dia yang menjadi tunanganmu." Kemarahan menghiasi ekspresi Chanyeol saat mulutnya menegang.

Nafas Sehun menyentak dan dengan realisasi yang menggeram kepadanya, Sehun tahu Chanyeol benar. Sehun tak berpikir sedikit pun soal Kai, semua yang Sehun pikirkan hanya wanita yang tadi Chanyeol cium. Sehun melihat dengan kemarahan dan rasa malu, dan terbakar, mata kehinaan, memandang kepada Chanyeol dan tetap diam.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan seksama, mendorong Sehun, menahannya menuju pintu. "Apakah kau berbohong kepadaku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan marah, suara yang kasar.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas dangkal saat daya tarik yang tak diinginkan praktis telah menelannya secara utuh. Pikirannya sesak oleh sentuhan Chanyeol sehingga Sehun sulit untuk memahami pertanyaannya. Sehun harus berkonsentrasi. "Soal apa?"

Tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan dagu Sehun dan dengan sentakkan Sehun terhadap lengannya, Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Sehun ke bawah dan meletakkan di depan wajahnya. "Kau tidak memakai cincin." Suara Chanyeol lebih dari sekadar menggeram.

Pukulan lain menghantam kegelisahan Sehun, dan benar-benar malu bahwa Chanyeol bisa menimbulkan kemarahan dan kelaparan seksual dalam dirinya, Sehun tidak menjawab Chanyeol dengan cukup cepat. Tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya mengencang dan dagu Chanyeol menjulur ke depan "Engkau berbohong padaku, kau tidak memakai cincin, kau tidak bertunangan."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan memaksa pikirannya untuk mengingat pria yang berada 400 mil jauhnya atau bahkan lebih jauh dari pikirannya. Sehun mendorong kata-kata keluar dari tenggorokannya yang menyempit. "Aku tidak bohong, kami baru saja bertunangan, cincin sedang diukur."

"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol meminta jawaban seperti dia punya hak untuk tahu.

"Dallas."

"Dia tinggal di sana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kasar.

"Ya." Sehun menolak untuk memberikan Chanyeol informasi lebih dari sekedar informasi umum yang Chanyeol tanyakan.

Lubang hidung Chanyeol melebar dan matanya menajam kepadanya dan tidak melepaskan cengkramannya "Kau harus membatalkannya."

Terkaget dengan kelancangan Chanyeol, mata Sehun melebar dan Sehun mengeluarkan desahan penolakan dalam desisan nafasnya "Tidak."

"Ya." Chanyeol memaksa dengan kemarahan yang mengurung mulutnya dan dia memamerkan giginya nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri. Sehun bisa merasakan suasana hati Chanyeol turun ke tingkat yang terus bisa berubah-ubah.

"Kau Gila," Sehun terengah-engah.

"Bukan aku yang gila." Dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya menakutkan buat Sehun tetapi justru memberikan efek yang berlawanan, Chanyeol menangkap tangan Sehun dan meletakkan di atas kepalanya, seperti tadi yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Chanyeol awalnya menyentuh tenggorokkan Sehun, menekan pipa kerongkongan Sehun dengan ancaman seksual yang tidak terucapkan seperti gairahnya, matanya menahan mata Sehun. Lalu Chanyeol meluncurkan telapak tangannya ke bawah, perlahan-lahan, diantara kedua nipple nya, kebawah menuju perutnya, dan akhirnya diantara pahanya dimana dia menangkup ereksi Sehun dengan keberanian dan kesombongan yang membuat Sehun mendesah dengan kencang.

Sehun baru saja berhasil untuk tetap bernafas agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Kekagetan, intimasi dan godaan yang Sehun rasakan, membuat Sehun seutuhnya kehilangan kendali. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak menuju telinga Sehun, Sehun merasakan Chanyeol menarik nafas seperti dia bernafas dengan aromanya. Bibirnya menyentuh telinganya saat Chanyeol bicara dengan panasnya hasutan ancaman seksual.

"Aku tidak gila. Kau terlihat siap untukku, Sayang. Jika satu detik saja kau berpikir aku akan membiarkan pria di Dallas mendikteku, maka kau gila." Telapak tangan Chanyeol menekan dengan keras di bagian yang tepat dan kedua mata Sehun menutup saat dia merasakan sensasi yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya menyerbu ke dalam dirinya.

Sehun berjuang untuk tetap berdiri dan tidak terkulai ke tubuh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol terus merabanya. Berkata dengan desisan yang bergetar, "Gairah yang kau rasakan ini adalah untukku. Kau ingin aku menidurimu sebesar inginku menidurimu. Jika tidak kau tak akan marah saat aku mencium siapa nama wanita tadi, dan celanamu tak akan begitu menggembung sampai aku bisa mencium aromanya."

Sehun merasakan hentakkan dikepalanya, kuat, tajam, kebutuhan seksual mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol pikirannya. Sehun bisa merasakan ereksi Chanyeol menekan ereksinya, tapi dampak dari kata-kata Chanyeol yang mengundang birahi memiliki efek ganda pada dirinya.

Sehun menerima pesan primitif darinya sebanyak kebutuhan pengingat untuk tetap menjauhi Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil nafas dan tenggorokannya menutup saat dia meluluhkan kekagetan saat dia disebut ingin tidur dengannya. Dalam jarak yang cepat, dia membandingkan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan sikap dari beberapa pria berbeda yang pernah dia kencani selama dia tinggal di Dallas.

Dallas benar-benar sangat mutakhir, kota budaya dan Sehun telah banyak keluar untuk makan malam, candlelight yang lembut dan pria yang bisa bersikap seperti gentleman, begitu kontras dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang menangkapnya dan mengatakan padanya dia telah membuat celananya menggembung.

Oh, Tidak diragukan lagi Chanyeol seorang badboy yang terkenal, dan seperti seseorang yang pernah dia temui dulu dalam hidupnya, mantan suaminya bukan ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan agresi berbahaya yang nyaris liar yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Kepribadian Chanyeol, sikapnya, walaupun di atas segalanya, memiliki paksaan yang meyakinkan yang merupakan perjuangan untuk bertahan.

Tapi bertahan, itu yang Sehun akan lakukan. Sehun memutar pergelangan tangannya untuk bebas dan mendorong lengannya lalu tersandung beberapa kaki saat otaknya, setidaknya beberapa saat, menang melawan tubuhnya lalu dia bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol ke dalam ruangan saat Sehun berusaha untuk mengontrol tungkai kakinya yang sedikit gemetar.

Pelan-pelan Sehun kembali menatapnya dan saat Chanyeol melangkah maju untuk mengancamnya, Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menepisnya. "Menjauh dariku."

Chanyeol pelan-pelan berhenti, memandang Sehun beberapa detik lalu mundur ke arah pintu yang tertutup, bersandar dan melipat lengan di dadanya. Sehun mengambil nafas panjang ke dalam paru-parunya dan untuk sementara merasa lega bahwa Chanyeol telah memberikannya waktu jeda ini dan tidak lagi maju mendekatinya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan memaksa tenggorokkannya untuk bekerja, "Aku ingin kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Tidak, kau tidak menginginkan itu." Chanyeol menegaskan secara cepat.

Sehun merasa matanya menyala saat sedikit perasaan panik melandanya, Tentu saja pria ini sudah menyerah, Chanyeol menyerah kan? Chanyeol harus menyerah. "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain, Aku tak ingin berkencan denganmu – aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu." Sehun menyatakan dengan kata-kata yang tegas.

Chanyeol membantah dengan segera "Kau ingin tidur denganku."

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya membelah udara, "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu!"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah dengan seringai kesombongan sehingga matanya berkerut dengan cara yang sangat menarik. "Itu dia sayang-"

Sehun memutusnya dengan kemarahan. "Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Sayang."

"Aku memanggil semua orang sayang," Chanyeol mengatakan dengan nada santai yang bagi Sehun tidak santai sama sekali.

"Aku bukan semua orang." Sehun mengatakannya lewat giginya yang gemetar.

"Sekarang kita tiba di suatu tempat." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis matanya yang gelap dan kejam lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau ingin tidur denganku, hanya saja kau tidak mengizinkan dirimu untuk melakukannya. Dan kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan spesial, panggilan yang hanya untuk dirimu."

" Itu omong kosong," Sehun membantah dengan datar.

"Betulkah?"

"Ya."

"Terserah apa katamu, dream-boy."

Gigi Sehun gemetar saat Chanyeol melakukan gerakan baru di atas kepalanya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. "Aku bukan dream-boy mu dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghina kecerdasanku dengan menyindirku lewat omong kosong seperti itu."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar memimpikanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak."

"Sekarang hal itu menyakiti perasaanku, kau tidak percaya kata-kataku." Chanyeol memandang Sehun dari atas ke bawah, sikapnya berubah dengan jelas. Dengan jarak diantara mereka, kemarahan Chanyeol tampak berkurang dan walau masih tetap memaksa seperti sebelumnya, kepribadiannya berubah sekarang hampir seperti menggoda. Ini kombinasi yang berbahaya untuk pertahanan Sehun yang lemah, dan Sehun mendapati dirinya mempercayainya walau sedikit. Mata Chanyeol menyapu kaki Sehun dan dadanya sebelum kembali naik ke wajahnya.

"Setuju, mereka semua sudah siap, tapi-." Suara Chanyeol tertahan saat dia menunggu reaksi Sehun. Butuh beberapa saat agar kata-kata itu meresap, tapi saat itu terjadi, punggung Sehun mengeras.

"Menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan keluar."

"Kemana? Kembali ke tunanganmu? Siapa namanya?" kata-kata Chanyeol benar-benar mencemooh.

"Nama tunanganku, Kim Kai." Sehun mengatakannya dengan keyakinan yang pelan-pelan mulai ragu.

"Aku paham. Kau siap untuk diperebutkan." Dosis kebencian lain bertambah dari mata Chanyeol. "Kau akan berusaha untuk setia, karena kau pikir kau miliknya."

"Aku memang miliknya." Sehun mencoba untuk berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu yang dihadang oleh Chanyeol. Kemarahannya bertambah seperti juga kemarahan Chanyeol. "Dan Jika pun aku bukan miliknya, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu".

Tangan Chanyeol meraih dan merenggut pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menahannya dengan erat, renggutan yang mengontrol. "Jangan pernah menantang aku seperti itu dream-boy!" Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak melingkar di atas kulit pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mulai menekan pada titik nadinya dan air muka Chanyeol menjadi gelap saat matanya turun menyapu tubuh Sehun.

"Aku bisa mengatakan satu hal padamu. Jika kau milikku, kau akan sangat paham untuk tidak akan meninggalkan rumah dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." Mata Chanyeol fokus pada kaki Sehun.

"Tidak?" Sehun melemparkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada menantang dan Sehun mengeraskan sikunya dan menggunakan semua kekuatan yang bisa dia kumpulkan untuk membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk itu." Suara Chanyeol dalam dan dibalut dengan kesombongan bawaan lahirnya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Chanyeol dan mengatakan kepadanya. "Aku berpakaian sesukaku seperti yang aku mau dan bukan kau atau orang lain yang akan mengaturku."

Sehun menemui pandangan Chanyeol dengan berani saat tangan Chanyeol tetap melilit pergelangan tangannya dengan penguasaan yang erat.

"Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang menggertak.

"Ya!" Sehun berteriak.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mendorong aku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan kita berdua sesali." Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan satu gerakan pergelangan tangannya. "Pergi, saat aku masih punya pikiran untuk membiarkanmu pergi."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari Chanyeol telah melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya masih lumpuh sementara otaknya mencoba untuk memperhitungkan bahwa Chanyeol akan membiarkannya pergi sementara dia memandang Chanyeol. Matanya begitu cokelat. dalam dan cokelat gelap. Detak jantung Sehun begitu kencang di dalam pembuluh darahnya saat dia bertanya-tanya, melawan keinginannya, apakah dia akan melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun merekam wajah Chanyeol dengan cepat, lalu dia berpaling dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan semua penguasaan diri yang bisa dia kumpulkan.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol memukulkan dahinya ke pintu yang tertutup dan menahan erangan. Satu ciuman. Satu ciuman sialan saja adalah semua yang dia dapatkan sebelum Sehun pergi. Kejengkelan terasa menyakitkan sampai tulang belakangnya. Jika sebelum malam ini dia begitu menginginkan Sehun, maka saat ini keinginan itu semakin besar.

Memikirkan tentang kaki Sehun. Kenangan pada caranya menari yang canggung akan tetapi benar-benar tarian yang menarik. Mulut yang manis dan basah itu, gairah lembut yang Sehun berikan dengan sangat mudah.

 _Ini terlalu banyak._ Chanyeol memukulkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan erangan yang dalam dan frustasi. Jika kemarin dia begitu tersiksa dengan tidak mencari Sehun sejak pertemuan pertama itu, saat ini hal itu menjadi hampir tidak mungkin lagi.

Chanyeol tahu dia tidak akan bisa untuk menghentikan dirinya kali ini. Dia harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Pria manis ini tidak akan bisa terus membantah adanya ketertarikan yang membara liar diantara mereka. Chanyeol tidak bisa membantahnya. Dan dia begitu bodoh jika dia membiarkan Sehun berlalu begitu saja darinya.

~oOOo~

 **To. Be. Continued.**

~oOOo~

Mwahaha~ ane tau ini ff bener-bener ngaret *dihajar readers*

Mian~ demi mengejar hutang ff lainnya,ff ini aku pending dan taraaa~~ update lagi kan. Hehehe

Jadi gimana? Panas gak? Wkwk

Chanyeol itu mesum banget kayanya ya kesannya disini. tapi kayanya readers pada suka kan? Wkwk

Dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan ChanHun? Akankah Sehun berpegang teguh dengan ikatan pertunangannya dengan Kim Kai? Atau Sehun luluh dengan ke egoisan Chanyeol akan ke inginannya untuk memiliki Sehun? Mari kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya. Mwehehe

Maaf juga jika masih ada typo's yang bertebaran. Kejar setoran habis garap ujian remed kampus langsung garap ini soalnya. Udah gitu pas lagi garap ini hujan. Lagu yang keputer diplaylist laptop _**First Love – Nikka Costa**_. Gimana ga jadi tambah kiyep-kiyep ngetinya. Wkwk

Ok, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ and see you juga buat para readers yang sabtu besok nangkring malam mingguan bareng Chanyeol,dkk. XOXO

Pai~~

.

.

Ps : btw mau update fast apa slow nih? wkwk

.

.

Thanks to review CH 1 :

 _ **ohmysehun**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zelobysehuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **HilmaExotics**_ _ **,**_ _ **lovechanhun6194**_ _ **,**_ _ **MinnieWW**_ _ **,**_ _ **dina blind**_ _ **,**_ _ **hanhyewon357**_ _ **,**_ _ **dia luhane**_ _ **,**_ _ **izz sweetcity**_ _ **,**_ _ **siensien**_ _ **,**_ _ **kingofwinner**_ _ **,**_ _ **bibblebubblebloop ,**_ _ **ohsanie**_ _ **, Guest 1 ,**_ _ **Lauren choi , n4 , Neng , Sekar Amalia ,**_ _ **amalia1993**_ _ **,**_ _ **driccha**_ _ **,**_ _ **Aikhazuna117 ,**_ _ **AlexandraLexa**_ _ **,**_ _ **gliterally-me**_ _ **,**_ _ **han soon hee**_ _ **, vanfiction , mencoba ,**_ _ **Risty662**_ _ **, Guest 2 ,**_ _ **relks88**_ _ **,**_ _ **s2wcahy**_ _ **.**_


	4. Suffer

Tiga hari kemudian, Sehun masuk melewati pagar besi tempa yang dibatasi oleh tiang batu tinggi yang merupakan pintu gerbang peternakan Park Chanyeol. Semua di sekelilingnya saat ini meneriakkan uang dan dalam jumlah yang banyak. Tanah lapang yang segar dan hijau serta jalan pribadi berkelok-kelok mulai dari pintu gerbang merupakan jalan aspal, sangat berbeda dengan jalan tanah merah di 200 hektar miliknya.

Situasi yang sangat berbeda dengannya ini cukup mencolok. Rute biasanya untuk sampai ke rumah adalah pagar tua yang sudah dimakan cuaca dan usia. Kakeknya yang membuatnya sendiri. Kakeknya menggunakan pohon Mesquite untuk tiang pagar dan kawat berduri yang sudah berkarat dan longgar karena sudah begitu lama berada di sana. Pagar besi tempa hitam yang digunakan di sini merupakan perbedaan mencolok dari apa yang biasa dia lihat setiap harinya.

Saat Sehun pelan-pelan masuk ke pekarangan depan rumah dengan jalur yang melingkar, Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dia belum bicara langsung dengan pria ini, hanya kepada pembantu rumah tangganya saat dia menelphone dan hendak membuat janji.

Sehun memandang kayu dan tugu batu yang merupakan rumah pria ini, dan diam-diam dia berdoa pria ini semurah hati seperti yang orang ceritakan padanya. Sehun menarik nafas dalam, mengambil tasnya, dan siap-siap menempatkan hatinya ke jalur yang dia yakini benar.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol mengencangkan busi mobil jeep tuanya dan meraih lap untuk membersihkan minyak pelumas dari tangannya sebelum dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada suara kasar.

"Pria dari sekolah itu sudah datang." Pembantu rumah tangganya, Beth Reynolds, menjawab. Chanyeol tahu ia terbiasa mengabaikan nada kasar pada suaranya.

"Pria siapa?"

"Aku memberitahumu tentang dia kemarin. Dia memohon untuk membuat janji." Ia mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Sekolah Duluth?" kebingungan membuat alis Chanyeol berkerut. Dia baru saja mengunjungi sekolah itu minggu kemarin. Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Bukan. Top Hill." Beth menjawabnya.

Hanya dengan mendengar nama kota sialan itu saja rasa Frustasi menghantamnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin pengingat apapun tentang Sehun saat ini. Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. "Usir dia."

"Tidak Pak, Aku tidak akan," Beth Menjawab dengan tegas. "Kau saja yang usir dia."

"Aku akan memecatmu suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol berkata kepada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu yang sudah bekerja 10 tahun padanya dan wanita yang telah memanjakannya dengan sangat buruk, Chanyeol tahu dengan sangat baik dia sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan berhenti suatu hari nanti." Dia menanggapi tanpa ragu. "Angkat pantatmu itu ke dalam rumah dan berurusan sendirilah dengannya. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau setuju untuk menemuinya jika kau tidak menginginkannya. "

"Karena aku pria yang baik." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada sarkastik.

Beth membuat suara keraguan "Buktikan. Pria manis itu tampak cukup gugup."

"Baiklah, itu satu nilai untuknya. Biasanya mereka semua begitu berani dan semangat yang berapi api saat mereka menginginkan uangku."

"Bersikap baiklah padanya. Kau akan berpikir dia seperti akan menemui King of wales, dia terlihat begitu gugup."

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." Chanyeol memutus telephone dan mencuci tangannya di westafel. Kejengkelan menguasai dirinya. Jika saja dia memiliki manager yayasan maka dia tidak akan harus menghadapi hal seperti ini. Dia tidak akan harus berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini sama sekali.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan menyebrangi halaman tertutup menuju rumahnya, Chanyeol melihat orang itu seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk mengunyah dan menelan kuku, kefrustasiannya terlihat begitu tinggi. Mengetahui bahwa pembantu rumah tangganya benar dan dia tidak bisa mengusir pria itu dari sekolah wilayah dengan alasannya. Untuk sementara Chanyeol menyerah dan mengeluarkan korek api dari kantong celananya lalu menyalakan rokoknya. Saat dia menghisap rokoknya kelegaan yang berasal dari tembakau hadir, dia ragu-ragu apakah dia akan pernah bisa untuk berhenti merokok.

Itu merupakan satu hal dalam hidupnya yang akan gagal Chanyeol lakukan. Secara berulang akan gagal, Itu satu hal dan tentunya hal lain adalah pernikahan. Pernikahannya telah menjadi suatu kesalahan dan satu hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk Chanyeol ulangi.

Chanyeol menjepit rahangnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol ketidaksabaran yang merasuki pembuluh darahnya. Dia sudah marah dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal ini. Hanya fakta bahwa dia berasal dari Top Hill dan menginginkan uangnya sudah merupakan dua pukulan bagi dirinya.

~oOOo~

Sehun berdiri di kantor Mr. Park dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak bisa duduk dan menunggu dengan santai, sehingga dia melihat ke sekeliling kantor ini, dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan rak buku, mempelajari barang-barangnya.

Tidak ada foto pribadi di sekelilingnya, tapi hanya ada satu bingkai dengan gambar tambang minyak. Gambar itu memperlihatkan proses penambangan minyak dari awal sampai akhir. Jadi begini cara pria ini menghasilkan jutaan kekayaannya.

Sehun melarikan pandangannya ke banyak hal di rak buku pria ini. Pria ini memiliki banyak sekali koleksi benda-benda tua yang dipajang. Benda-benda ini tidak mengkilap dan gemerlap. Sebagian besar dari mereka patina tua yang sudah berkarat dan kayu tua. Banyak benda yang tidak Sehun ketahui, tapi dia bisa mengenali tulisan yang tertempel pada mereka menunjukkan mereka setidaknya berumur 60 tahun.

Mata Sehun meluncur meninggalkan mereka dan mendarat pada kotak kayu segiempat dengan panjang sekitar 16 inchi. Kotak ini berdebu, mungkin debu yang berasal saat kotak ini jatuh ke tanah beberapa tahun lalu dan dibiarkan saja disitu. Kayu itu terlihat telah digunakan selama tahunan dan Sehun mengenali peralatan untuk apa ini. Sebuah Waterpas _(alat yang digunakan untuk mengukur tingkat kemiringan)_. Peralatan tukang kayu yang sederhana. Pengecualian yang ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang sederhana. Karena mungkin sekarang benda ini sudah pasti berusia hampir seabad. Atau mungkin lebih tua.

Sehun mengambil waterpas ini dan mempelajarinya, walau rasa bersalah karena telah memegang benda-benda milik pria ini menghinggapinya. Sehun selalu mencintai benda-benda tua. Dia suka buku-buku tua, Furniture tua dan rajutan tua. Sehun tidak terlalu perduli apakah mereka sebenarnya antik atau tidak, hanya menyentuh mereka dan berpikir tentang orang-orang yang telah menggunakan mereka setiap hari selama hidupnya mengasyikkan buat dirinya. Setiap benda seperti mempunyai hal untuk diceritakan.

Saat Sehun mempelajari waterpas ini, dia menyadari dengan kekaguman bahwa walau satu gelembung pecah, gelembung satunya lagi tetap utuh dan faktanya hal ini masih bisa menahan cairan pengukur di dalamnya. Sehun melangkah menjauhi rak buku dan membalikkan waterpas tua itu dengan kekaguman di tangannya.

"Letakkan benda itu."

Punggung Sehun hampir menghadap pintu dan suara keras itu mengirimkan aliran tanda bahaya kepadanya. Lututnya mulai bergoyang dan dengan gelombang ketidakpercayaan yang ganas. Sehun berbalik dengan gerakkan kaget untuk berhadapan dengan pria yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan waterpas jatuh tergelincir dari jari-jarinya dan menghantam ubin lantai dengan kencang, suara yang sangat keras. Sehun melihat mata pria itu melihat ke tabung yang pecah di kakinya.

"Sialan", Pria itu terdengar menggeram. Mata pria itu lalu meninggalkan lantai dan berjalan menuju tubuhnya dan berhenti di wajahnya dan dengan cepat mengenalinya.

"Sialan," umpat pria itu lagi.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dari arah yang saling bersebrangan sementara denyut jantung Sehun berdetak keras hendak berlari tetapi dia tidak bisa karena kakinya menempel di lantai. Sehun memandang dengan kekagetan saat rasa paham tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Pria itu menangkap kesadarannya sebelum Sehun, dan berbalik dan menutup dan mengunci pintu kantornya. Saat dia mengeksekusi manufer ancamannya, dia meletakkan rokoknya diantara bibirnya dan menahannya disitu. Sehun memandangnya saat otaknya mulai pelan-pelan berfungsi lagi.

"Kau merokok?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tidak setuju dan jijik yang tidak bisa dia tahan dengan cukup cepat.

Sehun tidak paham kenapa dia begitu kaget kalau pria itu merokok. Mungkin karena Sehun sangat membenci rokok dan mungkin itu merupakan satu aturan dalam hidupnya yang tidak akan pernah dia langgar? Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria yang merokok. Tidak pernah.

Kenapa Sehun tidak lebih terkejut bahwa Mr. Park adalah Chanyeol? Chanyeol nya. Chanyeol nya? Darimana pemikiran seperti ini berasal?

"Kau memecahkan waterpas ku," Chanyeol menggeram.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dari Chanyeol dan memandang ke kekacauan di kakinya. Tampaknya dia sudah sangat ceroboh. Tatapan kesedihan untuk barang tua itu menembus dirinya saat Sehun menarik nafas dan melihat kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau merokok?" Sehun mengulangi tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mempercayai itu?" Chanyeol bergerak ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil kayu tua dan pecahan tabung waterpas. Dia menempatkan keduanya ke rak buku dan bergerak untuk bersandar pada mejanya.

Sehun berbalik untuk memandangnya "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau merokok?"

"Apakah kau bercanda,Tuan? Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk bertanya hal pribadi padaku? Lagipula kau pria,kau seharusnya tahu ini lumrah bagi seorang pria."

Sehun masih terlalu kehilanganan keseimbangan untuk mengikuti percakapan dengan logika. Terlalu banyak hal menyerang otaknya dalam satu waktu. Chanyeol merokok; dan Sehun benci itu dan hal itu mengirimkan kekecewaan ke dalam perutnya. Dan Sehun telah memecahkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol sukai. Dan nama terkenalnya Mr. Park dan dia tidak akan mungkin memberikan Sehun uang.

Sehun akhirnya menyadari itu dengan rasa kecewa yang sakit. Rumah jompo itu tidak akan dibangun. Sekolah akan tutup. Dan Chanyeol merokok. Saat Sehun melihat Chanyeol menghisap rokok dengan dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya keluar, Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol dan Sehun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kekacauannya.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya untuk membasahi mulutnya yang kering, "Aku Minta Maaf."

"Untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain atau untuk bersikap ceroboh?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Bukan tangisan tersedu-sedu, tapi hanya tangisan yang air matanya bisa membuat penglihatannya kabur dan membuat nya merasa sedih. Tapi Sehun tahu dia tidak bisa, Sehun memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Dia melancarkan tenggorokannya " Aku minta maaf aku memecahkan waterpas mu. Itu sangat indah dan sekarang Itu—tidak sama lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali untuk menandai permintaan maaf Sehun dan memegang rokoknya secara vertikal ke depan wajahnya seperti dia memiliki pertanyaan.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan.

Chanyeol melihat air mata mengalir di matanya dan tidak perduli sama sekali. Air mata itu membuat Chanyeol tampak seperti seseorang yang harus disalahkan, seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Salahkah dia? Air mata itu akan mengalir atau tidak mengalir. Bencana. Awalnya pom bensin, lalu dancehall, dan sekarang ini. Sehun menginginkan uang Chanyeol. Bukankah itu yang Chanyeol inginkan? Agar Sehun menginginkan uangnya? Kemarin Chanyeol tidak terlalu perduli hal itu, tapi sekarang, Chanyeol harus mengakui, itu mengganggunya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti anak kecil dan itu membuatnya marah. Chanyeol ingin Sehun menyukainya. Sialan. Tetap, realisasi tidak menghentikannya untuk mengatakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku mematikan rokok ini?" Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tidak terduga oleh Sehun dan dia pelan-pelan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, kau benar. Ini benar-benar bukan urusanku. Ini rumahmu dan kesehatanmu." Seperti Sehun tidak pernah bicara, Chanyeol menghisap lagi rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya dan mengambil asbak di atas meja dan mematikan rokoknya.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik kembali untuk memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi seram, Sehun melihat bahu Chanyeol menegang menarik bahan kaosnya. Bahan Kaosnya seperti pernah putih, tapi sekarang hampir semua bagian terdapat noda dan noda bergaris panjang di sisi kirinya tampak seperti minyak pelumas. Lengan bajunya benar-benar dipotong, dan tonjolan bicep nya mempertontonkan kekuatan maskulin yang membuat hati Sehun menabrak kearah tulang dadanya. Apapun yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat Sehun tiba disini pasti bukan hal psikis, yang mana Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan seorang multimilliuner akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan itu.

Sehun membiarkan pandangannya jatuh dari tubuh Chanyeol dan memandang jeans nya dan sepatu bot kerjanya. Mereka juga, begitu tidak bereputasi, dan mengingatkan Sehun apa yang dipakai Chanyeol saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Maka, Pria ini adalah pria yang berpakaian hanya untuk kenyamanan pribadinya, dan dia tidak harus merasa perduli dengan seperti apa penampilannya.

Baiklah, tidak satu pun dari hal itu yang menjadi masalah lagi sekarang, karena Sehun sudah menolak Chanyeol dan menghinanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menolongnya, waktu atau uang yang Sehun butuhkan dari Chanyeol. Sehun memutuskan dia bahkan tidak akan membuang nafasnya untuk bertanya. Dan hampir dengan segera dia mempertanyakan keputusan itu. Setiap orang yang Sehun ajak bicara telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Chanyeol lebih dari bersedia untuk memberi. Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki sifat dermawan yang kuat yang tidak akan terpengaruh dengan konflik yang ada di antara mereka.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, pikiran untuk meminta uang kepada pria ini tampak berbahaya. Secara acak berbahaya. Tapi Sehun harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dan mencari topic yang tidak mempunyai tujuan.

"Jadi kau Mr. Park." Sehun berusaha untuk mempertahankan nada datar pada suaranya pada percakapan yang merupakan pertanyaan ringan.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol." Sehun mencoba nama itu keluar di bibirnya.

Chanyeol dengan berani menyapukan matanya ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang tubuh Sehun, seperti dia punya hak untuk melakukan itu. "Dan kau adalah Oh Sehun."

"Ya. Dunia begitu kecil," permainan kata-kata bodoh tergelincir dari mulut Sehun sebelum dia bisa mencegahnya.

"Terutama di wilayah sini." Chanyeol setuju, memandangnya terus-menerus.

Chanyeol bersandar ke mejanya dan menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menunggu Sehun untuk meminta uangnya. Untuk apa, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Tidak jelas apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Sekolah di Top Hill. Atau seberapa besar Sehun ingin sekolah itu untuk memilikinya. Chanyeol belum tahu.

Tetapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasa begitu sangat puas bahwa seseorang menginginkan uangnya. Bahwa Sehun menginginkan uangnya. Apakah Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan Sehun tanpa uang yang berdiri diantara mereka? Tentu saja. Tapi Sehun lebih dari segan, dan tanpa sedikit pancingan, Chanyeol tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan dari Sehun. Jadi Chanyeol harus sangat bersyukur dia memiliki sesuatu yang Sehun butuhkan.

"Aku minta maaf aku telah menjatuhkan waterpass-mu." Suara Sehun seperti menjilat perasaan Chanyeol saat dia sekali lagi minta maaf.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu." Chanyeol akan tidak bersikap seperti ini jika ada orang lain yang memegang barang-barangnya dengan cara yang sembarangan. Tampak jelas Sehun menelan ludah dan memandang ke sekeliling kantor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu Sehun gugup, dan Sehun tidak membuat satu tindakan pun untuk membuat percakapan ini menjurus pada alasan untuk apa Sehun datang ke sini. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membantunya sedikit. "Kau bekerja untuk sekolah di Top Hill?"

"Tidak.." Sehun tidak menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Kau bekerja di administrasi sekolah?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak. Aku seorang pengajar, tapi aku tinggal dan bekerja di Dallas."

Chanyeol merasa bingung sebentar. Dia bersumpah pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengannya, Sehun mengatakan dia berasal dari Top Hill. Dan sebutan Dallas membuat dahinya mulai berdenyut.

Chanyeol memandang sekilas ke bawah ke tangan kiri Sehun dan Chanyeol segera melihat kilauan Solitaire di jari manisnya. Gelombang kemarahan dan kebencian menerpa dirinya, "Kau mengatakan kepadaku kau berasal dari Top Hill," Chanyeol mengatakannya lewat gigi yang menggertak.

"Aku —aku yaa aku berasal dari Top Hill. Semacam itu. Kakek-nenekku meninggalkan farm kecil dan aku menghabiskan setiap liburan musim panasku di sini. Orang tuaku tinggal di Dallas dan aku dibesarkan di sana. Aku bekerja di Dallas. Aku seorang guru matematika murid kelas 10."

"Kau di sini hanya untuk liburan musim panas?"

"Ya."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sekolah Top Hill?"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya."

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Tuan."

"Aku berasal dari Dallas tapi hatiku ada di Top Hill. Sebagai seorang pengajar, perhatianku untuk anak-anak, aku tidak ingin melihat sekolah itu tutup karena kurangnya pendaftar. Anak-anak harus naik bis hampir satu jam. Mungkin ke Duluth. Itu akan memakan waktu dua jam dalam sehari bagi mereka. Dua jam yang berarti bagi masa kecil mereka akan dibuang di bis. Aku telah melihat ini terjadi sebelumnya, dan tidak ada hal baik dari itu. "

"Dan kau telah memutuskan untuk membuat hal ini sebagai sebagai perjuangan pribadimu?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan menunggu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kota juga mati. Jika sekolah tutup, pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu akan pergi juga. Aku sudah bicara dengan banyak orang, dan mereka tentu saja sangat perduli, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja dan berusaha untuk membangun keluarga untuk bisa menerima tantangan ini. Aku memiliki tiga bulan musim panas ini. Dan ya aku membuat hal ini sebagai perjuangan pribadiku."

"Kau punya rencana? Berapa besar uang yang harus aku keluarkan?"

Sehun untuk sebentar menjadi ragu. "Aku sudah melakukan banyak penelitian. Kota membutuhkan pekerjaan bentuk lain. Sesuatu yang akan menarik orang untuk bekerja, sehingga ada anak-anak untuk sekolah." Chanyeol memandang Sehun saat dia menggigit bibirnya dan menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Top Hill butuh untuk membangun rumah jompo."

Chanyeol merasa pernyataan itu berakibat seperti pukulan di perutnya. Tanggapan segeranya adalah penolakkan, dan dia mengeluarkannya dengan satu hembusan nafas "Tidak."

Sehun meremas-remas tangannya. "Tolonglah – bisakah kita mendiskusikan ini?"

Chanyeol memandang tangan putih lembut itu mengepal bersama-sama. Nyaris tidak ada hiasan pada tangannya, selain cincin yang sekarang menghias tangan kirinya. Kapan Sehun mendapatkan cincin itu? Apakah Sehun bertemu dengan laki-laki sialan itu? Chanyeol fokus pada tangan kiri Sehun. Itu bukan cincin yang mencolok, itu cincin yang kecil dan cantik. Tidak, cincin itu sendiri tidak mencolok; tapi arti dari cincin itu. Sehun, milik pria lain.

Chanyeol melakukan perhitungan cepat dalam kecemburuan halusnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sehun berarti jutaan dollar, bukan beberapa ribu dollar seperti apa yang dia harapkan akan ia minta. Tapi dalam jarak beberapa detik, Chanyeol bisa melihat kebenaran dari apa yang Sehun sarankan. Sehun bicara soal rumah jompo, fasilitas pelayanan jangka panjang akan membawa pekerja ke kota. Ini rencana yang baik. Dan rencana yang pernah dicoba dulu tapi tidak ada dana untuk menjalankannya. Tapi kenapa pula Chanyeol harus membiayainya.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan sekolah di Top Hill atau sekolah di wilayah lain untuk masalah ini. Pendidikan bukan sesuatu dipikiran Chanyeol yang menyita banyak waktunya. Chanyeol bukan seorang pahlawan dan permasalahan seperti ini sebaiknya diserahkan kepada mereka yang memiliki ambisi politik. Orang-orang yang memiliki ambisi politik atau do-gooders _(seseorang yang ditujukan untuk peningkatan kesejahteraan manusia dan reformasi sosial_ ) yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia.

Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang berambisi pada politik dan Chanyeol yakin Sehun bukan seorang do-gooders. Ini adalah alasan pasti kenapa dia membutuhkan sebuah yayasan. Jutaan uang yang Sehun bicarakan dipertimbangkan, tapi tidak dipikirkan.

Chanyeol mampu. Jika dia mau, Chanyeol hanya tidak mau. Tapi project besar seperti ini dapat membuat orang lain jauh darinya untuk sementara dan itu bisa menjadi sebuah bonus. Tapi alasan utama kenapa Chanyeol menemukan dirinya mempertimbangkan hal ini adalah karena Sehun. Chanyeol punya rencana untuk Sehun. Rencana-rencana yang melibatkan berakhirnya pertunangan Sehun dan kulit telanjangnya untuknya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun di bawah kekuasaannya. Kapan sebenarnya perhatian Chanyeol pada Sehun berubah? Setiap kali Chanyeol melihat Sehun, keinginan untuk mendapatkannya semakin besar, semakin kuat. Chanyeol ragu keinginan itu akan pergi setelah dia menidurinya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sekarang menyebabkan obsesi dalam dirinya untuk menyentuhnya, untuk tetap membuatnya dekat. Chanyeol tidak menyukai ini, tapi sial jika dia harus melawan perasaan ini.

Untuk saat ini Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk memikirkan tindakannya. Maka dia butuh waktu beberapa jam. Tapi jelas sekali dia harus mengikat Sehun dulu untuk janji pertemuan berikutnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini dan kita akan pergi makan malam dan mendiskusikan hal ini."

Sehun merasa pusing. Kenapa berubah pikiran? Awalnya Chanyeol bilang _'_ _tidak_ _'_ dan sekarang dia mau untuk mendiskusikannya? Sehun tidak benar-benar bodoh. Reaksi awal Chanyeol merupakan penolakan. Apakah ini jebakan? Ini pasti sebuah bentuk penyiksaan. "Bisakah kita mendiskusikannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Malam ini."

"Tapi _"

"Aku akan menjemput mu jam lima. Pakai pakaian yang nyaman. Kita akan ke San Antonio. Tidak ada tempat yang enak di sekitar sini."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ya ampun, Tidak, tidak pantas mengingat dia meminta bantuan uang jutaan dollar. "Aku tidak ingin ada masalah, aku bisa kembali kemari besok, atau saat kau punya waktu."

"Aku punya waktu malam ini."

"Ya, Tapi_"

"Sehun, kau mau uang sialan itu atau pun tidak. Aku sungguh tidak perduli. Dalam minggu ini akan ada orang lain yang datang dan menginginkannya untuk hal yang lain. Jadi jika kau ingin aku mendengar soal permainanmu, itu malam ini. Makan malam."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan curiga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat menarik. Tapi Sehun akan mampu untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol untuk satu malam. Dia akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengetahui apakah Chanyeol benar-benar serius soal ini. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan memberikan uang kepada Top Hill? Atau Chanyeol akan memperoleh Sehun di dalam mobil gelap, bermil-mil dari rumahnya, dan kemudian mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia kurang beruntung? Chanyeol akan melakukan itu, iya kan?

Sehun tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Tampaknya Chanyeol saat ini berada pada sikap terbaiknya, Mematikan rokoknya, mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa ia akan mempertimbangkan rencananya, tapi Sehun akan terus mengamati gerak gerik Chanyeol. Sehun menelan ludah saat kenangan tangannya dijepit ke dinding menekan perutnya dan membuat dia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya. _Kau ingin tidur denganku._ Pria ini sekarang bersandar di meja dan secara nyata mengatakan itu semua kepadanya. Dan ia ingin Sehun setuju untuk pergi dengan mobilnya, pergi dengan jarak ratusan mil hanya berdua dengannya dan lalu menemaninya untuk beberapa jam ke depan?

Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, Sehun pikir dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang lebih tua, pria yang berumur enam puluhan atau tujuh puluhan, seseorang yang lebih dermawan dari pada Sehun? Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Sehun pasti terlalu lama menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju pintu sambil bicara. Kenapa setiap gerakannya membuat Sehun merasa seperti dia sedang diuntit?

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Tinggalkan petunjuk rute rumahmu pada Beth. GPS tidak berfungsi disini." Saat Chanyeol melalui Sehun menuju pintu, Sehun kaget mendapati tangannya meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk menahannya. Kulit Chanyeol seperti baja di bawah jari-jari Sehun; otot-otot Chanyeol terjalin bagai tali dan Sehun merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang panas.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menegang di sebelah Sehun. Mata Chanyeol terkunci pada mata Sehun, bertanya-tanya. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan berkata, walau dengan pelan terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Berjanji apa?" Lubang hidung Chanyeol melebar dan pertanyaan itu bergetar jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Apakah kau berjanji akan benar-benar mendengarkan aku? Apakah kau berjanji akan benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal ini?" Sekarang Sehun mendapatkan perhatian dari Chanyeol maka dia melepaskan lengan Chanyeol. Tapi baru saja Sehun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol telah memegang lengan Sehun dan Sehun berpikir Chanyeol berusaha untuk memelihara koneksi diantara mereka.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah berbohong padamu?" Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegang dan jarak diantara mereka seperti tidak ada. Chanyeol melangkah maju kearah Sehun dan menjalinkan jemarinya pada jemari Sehun, ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap belakang telapak tangan Sehun. Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah dia bahkan sadar apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Saat Sehun memandang bintik-bintik di mata Chanyeol, Sehun berpikir dengan tajam, hal-hal yang tidak terucap dari Chanyeol kepadanya. Tidak ada yang merupakan kebohongan.

"Tidak. Kau belum. Tapi ini tidak bisa menjadi sebuah kencan." Sehun mengangkat dagunya. Sehun tegas soal yang satu itu. "Aku ingin kau tahu itu. Ini soal sekolah. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan mu untuk alasan lain."

"Kau tampak begitu yakin soal itu," Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu saat dia kembali melangkah beberapa inchi lagi mendekati Sehun.

Saat Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat, Sehun harus mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi untuk mempertahankan kontak mata. "Aku sudah bertunangan."

"Untuk saat ini." Kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Sehun. Atau ancaman.

Sehun menarik nafas pada keyakinan Chanyeol. "Tidak, Aku bertunangan sampai aku menikah."

Chanyeol merasa kata-kata itu bagai pukulan untuknya. Reaksi mendadaknya adalah mencium Sehun, menelanjanginya, dan menidurinya dengan keras dan cepat sehingga Sehun tidak mampu untuk berpikir. Tapi Chanyeol ingat bahwa hanya dengan membenamkan mulutnya saja pada Sehun sebelum dia bisa melakukan hal lainnya, hanya membuat Sehun lari. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu. Chanyeol menginginkan lebih dari hanya pembaringan cepat. Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun berada di bawahnya dari waktu ke waktu. Chanyeol ingin mempunyai hak untuk memanggil Sehun sebagai miliknya, untuk memiliki tubuhnya dan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Ya, Motif nya kini sudah benar-benar berubah. Semakin Sehun lari, semakin Chanyeol sulit mengejarnya. Chanyeol mengetahui satu hal dengan pasti. Saat Sehun menjadi miliknya, Chanyeol tidak akan membaginya. Pemikiran bahwa Sehun tidur dengan pria lain saat Sehun menjalin hubungan dan juga tidurnya sungguh tidak bisa diterima.

Pemikiran bahwa Sehun tidur dengan tunangannya yang tidak diketahuinya itu, membawa guratan kemarahan pada Chanyeol yang hampir terasa bagai kekerasan. Tentunya, bagus dia tidak mengetahui siapa pria itu atau dimana pastinya dia tinggal. Ini harus tetap seperti itu. Tapi jelas pria manis ini berada dalam masalah.

Perasaan posesif mengalir di dalam dirinya. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Chanyeol ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan Chanyeol harus tetap mengingat hal itu dan tetap fokus pada tujuannya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya bahwa Chanyeol dapat saja merayu Sehun untuk melakukan hubungan singkat. Tetapi itu bukan yang Chanyeol inginkan. Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun secara ekslusif, Chanyeol ingin memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan Sehun di atas tempat tidurnya dari satu malam ke malam selanjutnya dan melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Dan untuk itu, Chanyeol harus membuat Sehun melepaskan pria sialan di Dallas. Itu langkah pertama. Dan Chanyeol seorang yang pandai dengan rencana, sesuatu yang tidak layak diperjuangkan tidak layak didapatkan. Jadi Chanyeol harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sehun, dia bisa melakukan itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuh Sehun. Chanyeol memastikan agar Sehun tidak bergerak saat dia meraih dan menyapukan tangannya ke rambut Sehun yang lembut. Chanyeol bermaksud untuk melembutkan belaiannya, dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sehun. Sehun menarik nafas dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol sangat ingin untuk membaringkan pantatnya agar nafas Sehun bisa tenang. Chanyeol tidak gila untuk tipu muslihat yang akan dia lakukan pada Sehun, Tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan dengan Sehun, Chanyeol menemukan bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun.

"Kau menginginkan uangku, dan aku butuh kepastian lain. Aku ingin itu menjadi sebuah kepastian yang berarti." Chanyeol memandang pada bibir Sehun yang gemetar sebelum dia kembali memandang matanya. "Kita berdua akan memandang malam ini sebagai urusan bisnis. Oke?"

Chanyeol merasa Sehun memindahkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, menggambarkan getaran pada tubuhnya. Antisipasi baru saja dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. _Sabar Chanyeol,_ dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat kebulatan tekat dalam ayunan dagu Sehun dan mendengar suara Sehun sedikit gemetar saat ia menjawab. "Ini sebuah bisnis."

Sialan tentu saja bukan. Ini bukan sebuah bisnis. Ini tidak ada sedikitpun hubungannya dengan bisnis. "tentu saja, hanya bisnis, oke?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tetap datar; Chanyeol butuh persetujuan Sehun soal ini. Chanyeol membutuhkan kesempatan untuk merayunya agar bisa setuju dengan pikirannya. Satu persatu.

"Oke."

Satu kalimat persetujuan yang terucap mengirimkan antisipasi dan kemenangan pada aliran darah Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol berhati-hati untuk menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap netral. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima."

~oOOo~

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol berlama-lama di halaman dekat gudang gandum. Chanyeol memandang Sehun yang menjalankan kendaraannya pelan-pelan menuju jalan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan telephone nya dan menelphone Beth, "Pria itu meninggalkan rute menuju rumahnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Aku tidak butuh makan malam hari ini."

Chanyeol mengakhiri telephone dan menyalakan rokoknya. Dia mungkin harus menikmati tembakau selagi dia masih bisa. Chanyeol mendapat firasat dia tidak akan bisa merasakan kenikmatan merokok lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Sehun jelas membenci itu, dan setidaknya Chanyeol memang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti. Chanyeol berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang dan memandang ke arah lahannya yang terawat sementara dia menghisap rokoknya beberapa kali lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berbalik dan mematikan rokoknya. Dia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, berpikir keras.

Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan diri untuk malam ini. Dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuka internet dan mempelajari beberapa hal dasar terkait apa yang Sehun ajukan dan apa yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan untuk membangun sebuah rumah jompo. Tidak seperti dia akan benar-benar membangunnya, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol harus bisa untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa Chanyeol tertarik.

~oOOo~

Sehun duduk di atas ayunan tua di beranda depan rumahnya dan menunggu Chanyeol datang. Ketegangan yang dia rasakan menggumpal di perutnya. Kenapa dia begitu takut? Dan merasa begitu bersalah? Ketakutan, dia sadari berasal dari rasa bersalahnya. Apakah itu masuk akal?

Sehun tidak takut pada Chanyeol—Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya. Perasaan keragu-raguan yang bersampur dengan rasa takut yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol ini merupakan permasalahan lain. Apa yang ditakuti Sehun saat ini adalah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah secara moral.

Sehun takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang yang sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Setiap kali Sehun melihat Park Chanyeol, pria ini bertambah sexy, Setiap kali Sehun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang dalam itu, aura sensual Chanyeol membungkusnya, dan menjadi semakin kuat. Dan setiap kali dia berpikir tentang Chanyeol, godaan untuk menyerah kepada Chanyeol merayap dengan diam-diam kepada Sehun.

Sehun seharusnya tidak merasakan hal seperti ini kepada Chanyeol sementara dia bertunangan dengan Kai. Jika Sehun benar-benar mencintai Kai, Dia tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini kepada Chanyeol. Dan pada saat itulah Sehun menyadari bahwa pertunangan ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Pertunangan ini terlihat seperti sebuah ide yang bagus saat itu. Kai seorang pengacara sukses; Kai perduli pada Sehun dan benar-benar santai. Kai tidak seperti Kris, Kai tidak egois dan Kai tidak berusaha untuk mengontrol Sehun. Dan Sehun benar-benar ragu jika Kai akan menjadi tukang selingkuh seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan suaminya dulu.

Itu adalah semua hal yang Sehun pikirkan saat dia menerima lamaran Kai kepadanya. Bahwa hati Sehun akan aman dari patah hati lagi dan Kai akan perduli kepadanya dan menjadi orang yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka belum berpacaran lama saat Sehun pergi untuk liburan musim panas ini, dan Kai tampak bertekat untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Sehun sebelum Sehun pergi.

Tetapi sekarang Sehun sadar ini sebuah kesalahan, Sehun memutar-mutar berlian di jarinya dan mengangkatnya untuk menangkap bias matahari sore hari. Chanyeol akan menjadi laki-laki yang akan menyakitinya. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang sangat hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari Kris. Dan Chanyeol hanya ingin tidur dengan Sehun. Chanyeol akan membuatnya tanpa ikatan. Dan sejak ciuman di dancehall, Sehun punya sedikit firasat Chanyeol akan menjadi kekasih seperti apa.

Fantastis tapi kejam. Chanyeol akan tidur dengan Sehun sampai bosan, lalu mencari orang baru. Itu adalah apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh pria seperti Chanyeol. Mereka terus melanjutkan hidup. Sehun jelas tidak memiliki hal dalam dirinya yang bisa menahan Chanyeol. Untuk membuat Chanyeol setia, Chanyeol lebih menarik secara fisik dari Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa bersaing, dan itu menempatkan Sehun pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Chanyeol menginginkan hubungan yang cepat dan hubungan percintaan sepintas lalu, dan itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah hubungan percintaan sama sekali buat Sehun.

Kenapa mereka percaya bahwa kegiatan tidur bersama, hubungan seksual bisa sepintas lalu? Tidak mungkin Sehun menghakimi bahwa semua pria sama, mengelompokkan mereka sama, tidak memberikan satu pun dari mereka keuntungan dari keraguan. Itu alasan sehingga dia mengatakan _'Ya'_ kepada Kai.

Kai sepertinya berbeda. Lebih lembut, lebih baik, entah bagaimana. Tapi Sehun tidak mencintainya dan tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar akan mencintainya. Sehun menyukai dan menghargai Kai tentu saja. Pernikahan membutuhkan ketertarikan seksual yang mengakar kuat. Dan Sehun tidak memiliki itu dengan Kai.

Sehun harus menelphone dan memutuskan pertunangan ini, sebelum ini menjadi terlalu jauh. Sehun harus berlaku sejujur mungkin kepada Kai. Entah apa yang terjadi atau apa yang tidak terjadi dengan Chanyeol, Sehun tidak akan berlaku tidak jujur kepada Kai.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merasa lebih baik, Setidaknya dia telah membuat keputusan di dalam kepalanya. Itu sebuah awal.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol membawa Cadillac Escalade SUV-nya ke dalam halaman rumah Sehun tepat jam lima dan tidak mau sibuk-sibuk mengamati situasi pekarangan rumah Sehun. Mata Chanyeol langsung menuju ke arah rumahnya, dan Chanyeol langsung mendapati Sehun, duduk di ayunan di serambi.

Sehun sedang berayun-ayun pelan tapi saat Sehun melihat mobil Chanyeol datang, kaki nya langsung mendarat ke atas lantai dan berhenti berayun. Chanyeol tetap berada di dalam mobilnya dan memandang Sehun saat Sehun pelan-pelan berdiri.

Sehun mengambil tas berisi kertas-kertas yang mungkin diperlukannya untuk diskusi nanti dari meja rotan di sebelahnya dan menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu melintasi dadanya seperti hal itu akan memberikannya perlindungan, Sehun mulai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol duduk di belakang kemudi dan membiarkan mobil tetap menyala saat Sehun mendekat. Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang dari dalam dan Sehun menarik pintunya untuk membukanya lebih lebar dan sekarang Sehun berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka.

Sehun memainkan tali tasnya, dan cincin berliannya menangkap sinar matahari, berkilau dengan terang. Kemarahan Chanyeol berubah menjadi mendidih dan kesabarannya menghilang. Chanyeol akan melepaskan cincin sialan itu dari jari Sehun malam ini.

"Masuk." Chanyeol tahu suaranya kasar, dan keraguan yang dia lihat dari Sehun makin meyakinkannya.

Sehun berhenti dari sikap hendak naik ke atas mobil. Kakinya siap berlari sejauh yang dia bisa sebelum dia mengangkat matanya untuk memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan kehatian-hatian yang ekstrim.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengontrol suaranya, Tapi dia tahu itu usaha yang sia-sia. "Masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun."

Chanyeol mengamati saat Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sehun mengangkat dirinya untuk naik ke atas jok kulit mewah dan menarik pintu mobil dan menutupnya. Chanyeol langsung mengaktifkan kunci pintu.

Pandangan Sehun melayang kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersandar ke arah Sehun, menarik sabuk pengaman Sehun melalui bahunya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan Sehun sedikit gemetar dan tahu bahwa Sehun mungkin merasa takut. Chanyeol tidak bisa mendapatkan dirinya perduli kepada hal itu; Sehun sudah membuat Chanyeol berada di tepian bahaya sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar marah dengan cincin yang sekarang ada di jari Sehun dan merasa perlu untuk menghukumnya untuk itu.

Chanyeol memasangkan ujung sabuk pengaman dengan suara click kemudian mengangkat dagu Sehun dan menjepitnya diantara jarinya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku berniat untuk melepaskanmu saat ini kan?"

Desisan suara pintu yang mengunci, Klik pada sabuk pengaman dan konotasi dari tindakan Chanyeol mengirimkan panah peringatan pada Sehun. Sehun merasakan panas yang berasal dari tubuh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berada disekitarnya. Nafas Sehun menyentak saat jari-jari kapalan Chanyeol menjalar di rambutnya dan mata Sehun tertangkap oleh tatapan Chanyeol. Kata-kata Chanyeol merupakan ancaman verbal yang dimaksudkan untuk mengintimidasinya.

Sehun meluruskan punggungnya. Apa yang Chanyeol coba mainkan? Sehun berharap omong kosong ini pergi dari Chanyeol malam ini, Itu akan menjadi sebuah berkah, Tapi Sehun tidak mengharapkannya begitu cepat. Mereka bahkan belum meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berdesis " Apa maksud mu dengan perkataan seperti itu?"

Ibu jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibir bawah Sehun dengan kuat dan halilintar menusuk ke dalam diri Sehun. "Persis seperti apa yang baru saja aku katakan"

Kata-kata Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sehun. Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membantah, "Kau sudah berjanji. Kau bilang kita akan bicara soal rencana untuk tetap membuat sekolah berjalan."

"Ya kita akan membahasnya." Suara Chanyeol menjadi terdengar seperti bicara masalah bisnis, tapi Chanyeol meneruskan pukulan pelan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Sehun. "Kau sudah datang dengan rencana yang baik. Apakah kau sendiri berpikir soal itu?"

Pujiannya mengirimkan perasaan bahagia kepada Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak bisa merasa terpuji dengan ide yang dia berikan. "Tidak sama sekali. Ada beberapa wilayah di Negara ini yang telah melakukan hal yang sama. Dan itu tampaknya berhasil."

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini saat makan malam." Kata-kata Chanyeol mengakhiri dan sebelum Sehun bisa menyetujui, Chanyeol meluncurkan tangannya ke rambut Sehun dan merendahkan mulutnya ke arah mulutnya, menciumnya dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam hingga Sehun hampir saja lupa siapa dia sebenarnya.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka di atas mulut Sehun sepenuhnya dan memaksa bibir Sehun untuk memisah. Lidah Chanyeol menyerang masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun seperti dia memilikinya dan Sehun benar-benar tenggelam dalam energi sensual Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergerak semakin dekat kepada Sehun seakan-akan dia tidak bisa merasa cukup; tangannya menyiku di kepala Sehun sehingga ciuman itu bisa menjadi lebih dalam.

Proses di dalam otak Sehun benar-benar gagal dan Sehun tergantung dalam keseimbangan dimana kewaspadaan seksual menyerah kepada kebutuhan seksual yang dalam. Sehun mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol, tapi apa yang benar-benar bisa dia lakukan adalah duduk di atas jok kulit dan menikmati jenis ciuman seperti ini yang dia ketahui jarang ada. Benar-benar jarang. Detak jantung Sehun mulai berdetak dengan liar, lututnya mulai gemetar dan saat Sehun mulai mengingat realisasi tajam bahwa di masa depan setiap pengalaman ciumannya akan dia bandingan dengan pengalaman ciuman kali ini, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata Chanyeol menyatu dengan mata Sehun dan Sehun sadar nafas Chanyeol sama terengah-engahnya dengan nafasnya. Tangan Chanyeol masih membuai kepalanya, dan dahinya menempel di dahi Sehun seperti Chanyeol sedang mengambil udara dengan begitu banyaknya.

Suara Chanyeol serak saat dia bicara. "Aku butuh itu." Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jujur, hampir telanjang dan kata-kata itu mengirimkan proses penghancuran pikiran ke dalam kebingungan kepada Sehun.

Sebelum Sehun dapat mencoba untuk memikirkan tindakannya, Chanyeol mencium dahi Sehun dan kembali bersandar ke kursi kemudinya dan membawa kendaraan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan saat dia datang. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya ke jalan desa yang tidak beraspal, dan mengendarai dengan pelan sampai dia mencapai jalan raya beraspal, dimana dia kemudian mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tidak sampai 10 atau 15 menit dari berkendaraan akhirnya otak Sehun bisa mulai berfungsi lagi. Dan saat otaknya berfungsi, itu tidak baik. Sehun tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kumpulan saraf yang kacau tapi Sehun tahu satu hal. Dia sekarang berada dalam kekacauan. Pelukan singkat di Dancehall waktu itu tidak membuatnya siap untuk menyadari bahwa ciuman Park Chanyeol dapat ditolak saat Chanyeol menginginkannya.

Sehun akan kalah dalam pertarungan seksual yang berkecamuk diantara mereka ini. Sehun tiba-tiba yakin soal itu. Jadi sekarang hanya ada dua pertanyaan yang tertinggal. Apakah Chanyeol tahu dia akan kalah? Dan berapa lama Sehun dapat menahannya?

Sehun hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan saat kesunyian melanda, Sehun menyadari bahwa dia tersesat di dalam diri Chanyeol juga. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol sebentar. Mata Chanyeol memandang jalan dan rahangnya terjepit, wajahnya tajam. Chanyeol tampak setegang Sehun. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan?

Saat mereka sekitar 50 mil dari kota, ditengah jalan diantah barantah, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam area piknik terpencil. Sehun melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Ini bukan rest area yang biasa dijadikan tempat pelancong berhenti untuk menggunakan fasilitas di dalamnya atau membeli sesuatu dari mesin penjualan makanan atau minuman. Ini hanya sebuah tempat pemberhentian darurat kecil, cukup luas untuk satu atau dua kendaraan saja dan ditempat ini hanya ada meja piknik dan tempat sampah.

Dan tempat ini kosong. Mobil mereka adalah satu-satunya mobil yang ada disekitar sini, dan walau hari belum gelap, matahari mulai terbenam pelan-pelan dan ancaman kegelapan mengelilinginya. Ancaman kepanikan ringan melanda Sehun. Chanyeol membawa mobilnya masuk, memarkirnya dan tidak mematikan mesinnya. Meletakkan tangannya di atas kemudi, Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya memandang langsung ke arah Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dengan hati-hati dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu mobil agar bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Kulit muka Chanyeol mengencang pada tulang pipinya dan lubang hidungnya melebar dalam sikap bertahannya. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan diam lalu dia berkata dengan suara yang dalam, "Aku tahu kau menyukai ciuman tadi."

Sehun tidak mencoba untuk mengingkari hal itu, karena itu akan sia-sia. "Itu tidak bisa terjadi lagi." Walaupun Sehun berkata seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa itu dia katakan hanya untuk mencoba menunda sesuatu yang tidak bisa terelakan.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun seolah-olah Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kita punya dua masalah. Masalah pribadi, masalah seksual diantara kita dan kita punya bisnis soal rumah jompo yang harus kita pikirkan. Menurutku begini cara untuk menghadapi kedua masalah ini. Kedua masalah ini harus tetap terpisah."

Sehun menyerang balik. "Kita tidak punya masalah pribadi, masalah seksual diantara kita, aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang menghina, "Jangan mencoba untuk berkata omong kosong seperti itu padaku, Sehun. Aku bilang kita harus memisahkan kedua masalah ini. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku bertanya padamu apakah kau bisa?"

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya dan menajamkan pandangannya. "Ya."

"Aku akan memegang perkataanmu itu."

"Baik." Suara Sehun tetap datar.

Chanyeol memandang sekilas ke arah tangan kiri Sehun. "Apa kau bertemu dengan dia lagi baru-baru ini?"

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Tidak."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan cincin itu?" Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengontrol suaranya, Chanyeol tahu dia terdengar lancang.

"U.P.S" Dengan jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega sebelum dia kembali memandang Sehun lewat interior mobil yang gelap.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah secara fisik menyakitimu?"

Detak jantung Sehun berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali berdetak dengan irama yang terlalu cepat. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Jika pertanyaan itu dimaksudkan agar Sehun tidak khawatir, Chanyeol sudah benar-benar gagal. Perkataan Chanyeol memberikan efek yang justru sebaliknya. Wajah Sehun pucat dan terus memandang Chanyeol dari sisi dimana Sehun duduk. Seperti sambaran halilintar, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun dan menarik menjauhi tubuhnya, mengangkat dan menahannya di udara dengan genggaman yang bermaksud untuk menguasainya.

"Lepaskan cincinmu, Sehun.''

Rasa kaget dan marah mengalir ke tulang punggung Sehun. "Tidak". Sehun akan memutuskan pertunangannya kapan dan dimana seperti keinginannya. Tidak saat Chanyeol yang memerintahkannya.

Genggaman Chanyeol semakin erat, lengan dan wajah Chanyeol mendekat kepada Sehun. "Lepaskan cincin sialan itu. Sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Aku merasa terhina dengan cara kau menciumku seperti tadi tapi kau menggunakan cincin dari Pria lain!" Chanyeol meledakkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak menciummu. Kau yang menciumku!"

"Kau membalas ciumanku."

"Tidak aku tidak."

Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun yang lain dan mendorong lengannya ke atas menjauhi tubuhnya. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat hanya beberapa millimeter dari wajah Sehun.

"Kau pikir begitu? Kau butuh bukti lagi?" Suara Chanyeol pelan tajam mematikan.

Sehun mulai terengah-engah. Ya Tuhan, Sehun tidak bisa menghindar. Dia didominasi secara fisik. Tubuh Chanyeol mengancam Sehun secara seksual. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol mengelilinginya. Meracuni Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Sehun tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun mengetahui dengan cepat bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol memindahkan kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun pada satu tangannya yang kuat. Membuka sabuk pengaman Sehun dan menarik Sehun sampai dia berada di tengah-tengah mobil. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan saat muka mereka saling bertemu. Pelan-pelan, beraturan, Chanyeol meraih nipple Sehun. Chanyeol menjepitnya dengan kuat dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke dada sampai nipplenya menonjol melawan kemauan Sehun dan Sehun melenguh mencari udara. Mulut Chanyeol mendarat di mulut Sehun dan dia berusaha untuk menangkap nafasnya, lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun dan berduel dengan lidahnya.

Mulut Chanyeol bergerak ke telinga Sehun. Tetap menahan tawanannya, "Pria itu tidak bisa membuat kau merasakan apa yang bisa aku buat padamu. Jika dia bisa, kau akan berada di Dallas Denganya." Chanyeol merenggut daun telinga Sehun diantara giginya dan Sehun merasakan gulungan rasa panas menjalar dari telinganya ke nipplenya dan berakhir di antara pahanya.

Nafas Sehun bercampur aduk dengan nafas Chanyeol dan mereka mendesah bersama lalu mulut Chanyeol kembali ke mulut Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa menolak ciuman Chanyeol lagi dan Sehun membuka bibirnya saat mereka membagi hubungan yang lebih intim dari hubungan manapun yang Sehun pernah alami.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari nipple Sehun dan Sehun merintih karena hilangnya belaian. Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Sehun kearah mereka. Saat Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Sehun, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan cincin dari jari Sehun. Tangan Sehun gemetar dan Sehun mencoba untuk menggenggamkan tangannya agar cincin itu tidak terlepas. Tapi Sehun tidak mampu, Energinya hilang, tangannya sangat gemetar dan Sehun tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Berikan cincin itu kepadaku, Sayang." Chanyeol membujuknya. "kau tidak tercipta untuk Pria itu." Chanyeol memandang kebawah ke antara mereka, dan membongkar genggaman jari-jari Sehun. Cincin itu tidak se erat seharusnya, cincin itu meluncur terbuka dari jari Sehun dengan mudah.

Chanyeol memegang cincin itu diantara jarinya di depan wajah Sehun seperti bertanya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memandang Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Pertunangan sudah berakhir. Mengerti?"

Jawaban yang Chanyeol inginkan membuat Sehun merasa dia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Sehun membutuhkan pertunangan itu hanya sebagai penghalang yang berdiri diantara mereka. Tapi Sehun tahu itu tidak adil bagi Kai. Tapi Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menjauh sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi jelas, Sehun tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

"Aku harus mengatakan kepadanya."

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Chanyeol merasa beban berat terangkat dari dadanya. Dengan gerakan yang meyakinkan, Chanyeol membuka kompartemen dan memasukkan cincin itu ke dalamnya. Chanyeol memastikan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, dan menoleh kearah Sehun kembali. "Ya, kau harus memberitahu dia. Kau akan melakukan itu besok, lalu kau tidak akan pernah bicara dengan dia lagi, mengerti ?"

"Chanyeol, Aku tidak_"

Chanyeol memegang lengan Sehun dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. "Kau tidak akan bicara dengan dia lagi. Tidak juga SMS, tidak apapun. Kau tidak akan mencoba untuk menjadi temannya, kau akan mengakhirinya dengan cara baik-baik. Itu yang akan terjadi."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan kepadaku bagaimana aku harus menjalankan hidupku dan dengan siapa aku berteman."

"Aku tidak akan membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan mantan tunanganmu"

"Aku bukan milikmu untuk dibagi."

Chanyeol langsung menyerang balik Sehun. Kepercayaan diri terselip di suaranya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun saat Sehun menarik nafas dan mulai menggeliatkan tangannya yang masih dipegang Chanyeol. Ini sudah cukup dengan mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sehun bahwa dia akan mengakhiri pertunangannya. Cukup untuk saat ini. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Sehun dan kembali ke kursi kemudinya. Saat Sehun kembali ke posisinya, Chanyeol mulai mengendarai mobilnya siap-siap untuk kembali ke jalan.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun untuk terakhir kali, meraih dan mengangkat wajah Sehun yang lembut ke arahnya. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun sekali. "Pasang Sabuk pengamanmu."

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Yosh! Sebenernya aku suka model story macam gini,dimana kita merasa sangat diperjuangkan oleh orang yang suka sama kita. Tapi jujur aku sendiri pernah diposisi seperti ini malah akunya yang takut sama orang itu. Beda yaa~ kalo disini kan Sehun sebenarnya ada rasa, kalo aku ga ada jadi jatohnya serem. Wkwk

Seperti janjiku, fast update kan? Jadi mana nih semangat reviewnya? Wkwk  
seperti yang aku bilang di ff lainnya kalo update cepet karena ga mau php.

Dan serius ane juga masih dalam posisi belum bisa move on konser EXO Luxion kemaren, gila! Badan ane remuk jadi pepes di section Blue! Haha udah gitu ini leher asli pegel sampe sekarang. Kek nya efek stage yang ketinggian. Haha tapi jackpotnya itu liat si Chanyeol tebar Flying Kiss didepan mata! Aaahhh~ abang~~~ pengen ngarungin dia pas liat dia gitu. Apalagi dyo~ deminya dia itu unyu bet! Ganteng,minta dibawa pulang juga nari-nari lama didepan aku sama Umin Hyung juga~ astagaaaa~ anak EXO ganteng kabeh. Gakuku liatnya T~T. Yang paling bikin belum bisa move on itu ya si Kai~ deminya entah pesona dia membekas banget. Si dedek Sehun sendiri Cuma lewat dadah-dadah didepan ane. Kesel~ T~T *almond curcol* hahaha

Tapi kalo emang ada yang penasaran mau liat fancam kemarin bisa liat di insta - _**chaca0420**_ Xp

Ah ya, btw suka bacain review kalian yang panjang-panjang dan semangat 45 gitu jadi bikin aku semangat juga buat lanjutin ngeremake ini. Wkwk

Dan rada kaget sih baca review malah pada penasaran sama karakter Kai disini. dan sepertinya sedikit bocoran kalo Kai disini ga terlalu berarti. Disini lebih fokus gimana perjuangan Chanyeol si mesum *eh! buat dapetin Sehun. Wkwk

Jadi gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu di chapter minggu depan yaa~ hehe

Dan maaf bila ada typo's bertebaran~

Buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya~  
pai~~ ^^)/

.

.

Thanks to review **Ch 2** :

 _MinnieWW_ _,_ _KimKS 'ke-Naru_ _,_ _HilmaExotics_ _,_ _siensien_ _,_ _hanhyewon357_ _,_ _.39_ _,_ _Erna606_ _,_ _s2wcahy_ _,_ _vitangeflower_ _,_ _auliavp_ _,_ _relks88_ _,_ _ohmysehun_ _,_ _yeon1411_ _,_ _,_ _Risty662_ _, Guest 1, Guest 2,_ _dina blind ,_ _Sekar Amalia ,_ _YunYuliHun,_ _bibblebubblebloop._


	5. Don't Let Me Down

Mereka duduk saling berseberangan di sudut gelap sebuah restoran di jalan tepi sungai perkebunan San Antonio. Sehun pernah sekali ke tempat wisata ini dulu, beberapa tahun lalu, tapi pada saat itu dia tidak mengunjungi restoran dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Mereka tiba sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol duduk di seberangnya dengan wajah puas. Ada satu botol White wine di atas meja, Tapi mereka hanya meminumnya saat mereka makan, masing-masing dengan alasannya sendiri. Sehun yang putus asa untuk membuat pikirannya jernih sementara Sehun berpikir Chanyeol tidak mau minum terlalu banyak karena dia akan menyetir saat pulang nanti.

Sejak mereka duduk, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengobrol ringan, hanya obrolan yang tidak berbahaya sejak pelayan menanyakan pesanan mereka sampai mereka menyajikan makanan. Sehun menggesekkan tangannya, memainkan jari-jarinya di atas gelas wine, dan Sehun fokus untuk membawa percakapan ke permasalahan inti sebenarnya yang menjadi sebab kenapa mereka berada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Aku sudah menghitung berapa angkanya."

"Kau sudah melakukannya secepat itu?" suara Chanyeol datar.

"Ya."

"Dan?"

Sehun menarik nafas dan menahannya. "Akan memakan biaya beberapa juta dollar."

"Aku sadar itu, Sayang," nada suara Chanyeol ringan, tetapi Sehun pikir itu tidak merefleksikan apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol rasakan dalam dirinya.

"Ini rencana yang bagus, Aku tahu kau tinggal di kota yang lain, Tapi jika kau ingat beberapa tahun lalu ada pemilihan."

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi tidak menang."

"Tidak. Jelas tidak. Tapi itu ide yang bagus. Top Hill adalah kota dengan pendapatan per kapita yang rendah. Itu alasan kenapa tidak menang. Pemilih tidak dapat menanggung kenaikan pajak, idenya sebenarnya dapat berhasil."

"Mungkin, Tapi ini sesuatu yang besar untuk dilakukan oleh perseorangan. Kau tahu apa yang kau coba untuk lakukan? Komisi regional, izin mendirikan bangunan ? "

"Ya. Harus lebih dari satu orang untuk menanganinya. Dan akan memakan waktu cukup lama yang tidak bisa selesai bahkan saat aku kembali ke Dallas."

Sehun melihat Chanyeol menjadi muram. Wajahnya mengkerut, air mukanya menjadi gelap dan menggertak. Apakah itu hanya disebabkan oleh kata-katanya yang menyebutkan Dallas? Pria ini membingungkan, itu sudah pasti.

"katakan padaku kenapa aku harus mendanai semua itu." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan suara kemarahan sambil dia meneguk wine.

"Seperti yang kubilang, ini jaminan yang menguntungkan dan akan berguna bagi kota_"

"Aku tinggal di kota yang berbeda," Chanyeol membantah.

"Ya, tapi ini akan menjadi hal yang berguna bagi anak-anak_"

Chanyeol memutus kata-kata Sehun lagi. "Faktanya,sebenarnya lebih baik bagi kota tempat tinggalku jika sekolah Top Hill tutup semua sehingga anak-anak bisa naik bis ke Duluth sehingga kami bisa memperoleh pajak."

"Ya, Tapi_"

"Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana cara mendanai project ini tapi tidak akan menikam dari belakang teman-temanku sendiri dan tetangga-tetanggaku?"

"Menikam mereka dari belakang?"

"Ya. Bagaimana bisa menghabiskan uangku di sekolahmu, kotamu, berguna untukku?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa membantu Top Hill dapat menyakiti Duluth. Duluth tidak mempunyai pajak saat ini dan mereka sebenarnya tidak membutuhkannya, "

"Masyarakat Duluth tidak akan melihat masalah ini dengan cara begitu. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah aku, menghabiskan uangku di tempat lain sementara sebenarnya lebih baik jika uang itu aku habiskan di tempatku sendiri."

Sehun diam-diam mempelajari Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang akan paling mengganggunya, ego nya. "Kau tidak tampak seperti laki-laki yang akan membiarkan orang lain mengajarimu bagaimana caranya untuk menghabiskan uangmu."

"Percobaan yang bagus untuk menyerangku Sayang, tapi bukankah kau sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memberi tahu aku bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan uangku kan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku katakan?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin alasan kenapa menghabiskan uangku untuk keuntungan Top Hill." Chanyeol menyingkirkan gelas wine nya dan mengambil air mineral sembari dia menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Sehun berdalih dengan singkat, "karena itu hal yang baik untuk dilakukan."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan,Sehun."

Dada Sehun bergejolak, "Kau bilang kau akan mempertimbangkannya!"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya. Tapi kau tidak memberikan aku fakta."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan lagi padamu! Top Hill akan mati jika tidak ada yang dilakukan." Sehun berhenti sejenak dan memandang wajah Chanyeol, "Tolong, Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin Top Hill menyusut dan mati. Aku ingin _"

"Bagaimana dengan yang aku mau?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun blak-blakan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling memandang. Mata Chanyeol meradiasi dengan buas, aliran api di dalam mata Chanyeol menjalar panas menjilat Sehun. Tatapan Chanyeol tajam, menilai Sehun seperti Chanyeol tahu suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui Sehun. Rahasia yang tidak akan disukai Sehun. Tubuh Sehun menegang dengan kentara dan dia lebih meluruskan duduknya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Sehun tetap tidak bergerak saat tangan Chanyeol melintasi meja untuk mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memasukkan jari-jari tangannya di jari-jari tangan Sehun, telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Cengkramannya menjadi erat tapi lalu mengendur, kemudian erat kembali dalam ritme yang mengirimkan radiasi sensual ke dalam diri Sehun dan mendarat seperti jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Yang pertama, aku ingin kau sadar bahwa aku sudah mendonasikan lebih dari sekedar dana yang biasa aku donasikan untuk amal. Cukup untuk menentramkan hati nurani, dan bahkan lebih dari apa yang diharapkan dari ku oleh orang baik dari gereja. Dan aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa satu-satu nya alasan, satu-satunya alasan sialan kenapa aku mempertimbangkan hal ini adalah karena kau yang memintaku."

"Tapi_aku pikir kita akan tetap menjaga_masalah-masalah_secara terpisah."

"Kita akan melakukannya," Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas,

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti_"

"Kita akan menjaga agar masalah-masalah itu terpisah sebanyak yang kita mampu." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke jari manis Sehun yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan cincin lagi, "tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa faktanya jika kau bukan siapa kau yang kukenal, aku akan menolaknya saat kau berada di kantor ku tadi."

Sehun menutup matanya, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi seperti ini. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

Chanyeol mengabaikan permintaan Sehun dan tetap bicara. "Kita masih harus melanjutkan. Apakah kau sudah melakukan cukup penelitian berapa lama Top Hill dapat tetap berfungsi dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?"

Sehun mencoba untuk fokus pada pertanyaan Chanyeol dan memikirkannya. "Mungkin tiga atau empat tahun."

"Oke," Chanyeol terus menyapukan ibu jarinya di kulit Sehun dengan pola melingkar. "Ini apa yang akan kita lakukan. Kita akan menyimpan permasalahan ini dulu untuk sementara. Kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain sedikit labih banyak _"

"Tidak, tolong _"

"Sehun." Nada suara Chanyeol seperti perintah agar Sehun memperhatikan dan mata Sehun melayang dari jari-jari tangan Chanyeol di tangannya lalu kembali ke wajah Chanyeol. "Jika aku memberikan uang itu padamu sekarang, kau seharusnya memberikan semua kotoran air seni itu kepadaku dan mulai bertingkah seperti itu adalah bayaran untuk seks dan itu tidak akan terjadi."

Chanyeol memandang wajah Sehun berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan pada saat yang sama sarah mencoba untuk membebaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengepalkan jari-jari tangan Sehun kepada jari-jarinya dan menahannya.

Mata Sehun tetap memandang Chanyeol yang ada diseberang meja. "Aku tidak sedang berhubungan seks denganmu."

"Oh ya. Kau sedang. Dan segera."

"Hanya karena aku melepaskan cincin itu tidak berarti_"

Jari-jari Chanyeol meremas dengan kasar. "Ya, itu jelas berarti. Kau harus menegaskan hal itu di kepalamu sekarang. Aku muak dengan mu yang menolak sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dapat kau elakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan permainan omong kosong seperti kau sulit untuk didapatkan. Mungkin jika kau tinggal di sini satu tahun aku akan membiarkan kau melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi sayang. Kau tidak akan berkeliaran disekitar ku untuk enam atau delapan minggu dan kemudian saat akhirnya kau mendapatkanku kecanduan dengan penismu yang manis_"

"Oh Tuhanku!"

"_saat akhirnya kau mendapatkanku kecanduan kepadamu, lalu kau berdiri dan pergi? Omong kosong. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jangan berpikir kau akan bisa mengatur aku, karena kau tidak akan."

"Siapa yang membesarkanmu?" Sehun mulai menarik tangannya dengan semua kekuatan yang dia bisa tanpa memandang kepada tangannya. "Siapa yang membuat kau begitu arogan, sombong, kepala batu sehingga kau bisa mengancam seseorang dengan cara yang kau lakukan ini?"

Sehun akhirnya bisa membuat tangannya terlepas lalu Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang ke kursinya, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan tetap memandang Sehun untuk beberapa waktu. "Aku tidak memperlakukan orang-orang seperti ini." Mata Chanyeol menyapu wajah Sehun lalu jatuh ke dadanya. "Hanya kau."

"Hanya aku?" Sehun bernafas dengan kasar. "Apakah aku harus merasa tersanjung?"

Chanyeol menarik bahu Sehun, "Kau tidak harus merasa apapun. Aku hanya mengatakan kepadamu bagaimana ini akan berjalan, Beberapa waktu sial_ beberapa waktu tidak akan cukup. Kita butuh waktu untuk mengerjakan semua ini bersama."

"Mengerjakan semua ini bersama?" Nada suara Sehun meragukan.

"Ya."

Sehun memalingkan kepalanya dari Chanyeol dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Oh Tuhan,tuhanku, tolong aku." Lalu Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semua ini karena kau kaya, betul kan? Begitu menjijikkan kaya dan sedap dipandang mata sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun cukup lama, emosi sebentar lalu dia tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku sedap dipandang mata?"

Sehun balik memandang Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Hanya itu perkataan yang kau bisa serap dari semua kalimat?"

"Aku pikir kau seseksi semua yang bisa terserap." Chanyeol balik menyerang.

Mata Sehun melebar saat dia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol benar-benar lebih dari sekedar arogan; Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar egois. Chanyeol Menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan diluar batas , dan benar-benar sangat seksi melebihi kebaikan dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun lihat dari diri Chanyeol? Chanyeol sombong, suka mengatur, cabul dan tidak tulus. Dan jelas, Sehun adalah pria yang paling bodoh karena Sehun berpikir akan mempertimbangkan secara serius untuk memulai sesuatu dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun begitu amat ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol, begitu inginnya sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kesombongan bawaan lahir itu. Chanyeol seorang bad-boy. Dan Sehun tertarik padanya. Lebih dari hanya sekedar tertarik. Sehun mulai merasa rindu terhadap Chanyeol. Ini pasti karena kesombongan Chanyeol; caranya berjalan dengan sepatu botnya. Sepatu bot yang lecet dan berdebu itu saat Sehun tahu bahwa dia bisa mempunyai sepatu bot yang lebih baik.

Pikiran Sehun terpotong-potong saat dia terus berpikir untuk mencoba mencarikan dirinya alasan. Kenapa tidak dia tidur dengan Chanyeol? Itu mungkin sedikit rendahan, Tapi tunggu, kau hanya hidup sekali. Dan hanya sekali, Sehun menginginkan apa yang dia inginkan. Chanyeol tampak seperti semua kesombongan yang bisa dibenarkan. Chanyeol mungkin tahu bagaimana caranya membuat seorang klimaks, dan mungkin lebih dari satu cara.

Benar, Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang seperti ini. Sehun selalu menunggu sampai dia berpikir hubungan mereka mengarah kepada satu tujuan. Dan Sehun tidak mempunyai pasangan yang banyak. Hanya beberapa sebenarnya. Sehun terlambat dalam memulai hubungan percintaan dan saat dia terbakar oleh pernikahannya, dan menderita oleh patah hati dan keguguran, Lalu dia menjauhi laki-laki untuk waktu yang lama.

Ya, Hanya sekali, pemikiran itu menghampirinya bahwa dia sepertinya akan kalah dalam pertempuran ini. Tetapi kenapa membiarkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya begitu cepat? Kenapa membiarkannya merasa menang? Kekuasaannya sombong dan vulgar dan dia pantas untuk dikecewakan.

Sehun hendak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan disukai oleh Chanyeol. Sehun tidak percaya untuk bermain-main dalam sebuah hubungan, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah punya maksud untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan , iya kan? Dan walaupun sekarang Sehun tahu dia harus menelphone untuk memutuskan pertunangannya, tetapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa Park Chanyeol akan membuat sebuah hubungan yang lama.

Sehun mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan satu pukulan kata-kata untuk Chanyeol. "Kau, sejauh ini,adalah pria yang sikapnya paling sakit dan sombong yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku betapa gentlemannya Kai. Saat kita kembali ke mobilmu, aku ingin cincinku kembali." Secara tekhnik tidak ada dari kata-kata itu yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan; Kai seorang gentleman dan Sehun bermaksud untuk memastikan bahwa Kai mendapatkan cincinnya kembali.

Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya kepada Sehun dari seberang meja. Chanyeol tidak percaya pada ancaman Sehun satu detikpun, dan itu membuatnya marah bahwa Sehun bermaksud untuk memanipulasi dirinya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk meredakan kemarahan yang mengalir dalam darahnya. "Kau orang yang sangat berani, Iya kan, sayang?"

Beberapa emosi yang Chanyeol tidak dapat kenali memancar secara jelas di mata Sehun dan Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan seksama sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun menarik nafas dan menahannya. Ketegangan diantara mereka meningkat saat Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol secara verbal.

Sehun bernafas dengan dangkal, dan Chanyeol berpikir Sehun saat ini hanya berani untuk menahan tatapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya; Sehun sudah cukup terlihat gemetar. Tidak ada alasan untuk meneruskan hal ini di restoran, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan di hadapan begitu banyak orang saat ini. Sehun membuat Chanyeol marah dan Sehun harus mengetahui hal itu.

Chanyeol menangkap mata seorang pelayan, memberi kode bahwa dia menginginkan bonnya dan Chanyeol meletakkan jumlah yang cukup besar di atas meja yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar makanannya. Chanyeol mendorong kursinya ke belakang tubuhnya, berjalan mengelilingi meja dan menempatkan tangannya di belakang leher Sehun dan meremasnya.

"Ayo pergi." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengendalikan nada serak pada suaranya dan tekanan pada leher Sehun, tapi itu tidak berhasil karena dia lalu mencengkram Sehun dengan erat.

~oOOo~

Sehun duduk di kursi dengan detak jantung yang semakin kencang. Chanyeol bisa membaca usaha Sehun untuk mengertak padanya dan sekarang tubuh besar Chanyeol menjulang diatasnya dan tangan Chanyeol di lehernya lebih dari sekedar sikap menantang yang halus; itu adalah ancaman agar Sehun tidak macam-macam.

Ada sesuatu dari caranya memanggil Sehun _**'**_ _ **Sayang**_ _ **'**_ lagi, saat Chanyeol tahu Sehun benci mendengarnya. Ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak katakan juga. Sesuatu yang seharusnya telah selesai saat Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun, sesuatu yang Chanyeol biarkan untuk tidak terkatakan. Ini ada disana - kemungkinan sebuah ancaman, kemungkinan sebuah ultimatum.

Chanyeol mencengkram leher Sehun erat dan kecuali Sehun ingin ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan terjadi di depan umum, Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan selain berdiri dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari restoran. Sehun tahu jika orang lain mengamati mereka saat ini,tangan Chanyeol pada lehernya sekarang tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar belaian.

Tapi Sehun tahu bedanya. Sehun tahu dia telah membuat Chanyeol marah, dan Chanyeol bermaksud membalas dengan membawa Sehun keluar dari restoran yang membuat Sehun berada pada posisi aman. Sehun sebenarnya tidak merasa takut, Tapi tidak dipungkiri Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya dan Sehun menunggu itu dengan gelisah.

Sudah cukup larut saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Perjalanan ke San Antonio memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam, mereka tadi berjalan-jalan di tepian sungai sebelum makan malam dan sekarang saat malam datang dan keramaian hilang dan jalanan tidak seramai seperti yang Sehun harapkan.

Chanyeol mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan ini. Mereka belum sampai 50 yard berjalan saat Chanyeol menarik Sehun dari tepian air ke tempat gelap,koridor kecil diantara dua bangunan. Chanyeol mengayunkan tubuh Sehun ke arah tembok dan berdiri menjulang di depannya dalam kegelapan. Kedua Lengan Chanyeol mendarat di kedua sisi kepala Sehun, dan tubuh Chanyeol menutupi tubuh Sehun dengan jarak terpisah hanya beberapa inchi. Chanyeol tidak menyentuh Sehun, tapi dengan segala niat dan tujuan, Chanyeol menjadikan Sehun tawanannya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong padaku Sehun." Chanyeol bicara penuh kemarahan,membisikkan desisan di telinga Sehun.

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang tapi Sehun berusaha untuk mendapatkan sedikit pegangan pada emosinya yang sedang berlari. "Bagaimana aku bohong?" Sehun bertanya dengan tegas, garis rahangnya menunjukkan sifat agresif saat dia menempelkan punggungnya lebih jauh ke dinding untuk membuat jaraknya pada Chanyeol sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan. Kau mengancam akan tetap bersama pria sialan itu, mengancam akan kembali menggunakan cincin sialan itu." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dengan memegang telinganya dan memandang tepat di mata Sehun. "Saat kita berdua tahu bahwa itu semua tak akan terjadi." Chanyeol mengancam Sehun, pria yang berterus terang, dengan hinaan yang dingin pada suaranya.

Kepala Sehun berputar. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol mengurungnya, memabukkannya, aroma yang membuat dia kecanduan yang mengubah dirinya menjadi bubur. Sehun benci sifat arogannya, tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal ketertarikan seksualnya. Sehun tak bisa menyangkalnya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi dia akan menyangkalnya pada Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak_"

Kepala Chanyeol menukik ke bawah dan kata-kata Sehun dipotong dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menyapu bibirnya. Lidah Chanyeol masuk jauh ke dalam mulut Sehun dan tangan Chanyeol memegang lengan Sehun saat Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya.

Pikiran Sehun menyusut mati dalam kebutuhan, panas dan kuat, mencengkram tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan otaknya. Tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan belaian pada kulit Sehun dan satu lengan lagi merangkul pinggang Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke arah tubuhnya sementara tangan yang lain jatuh kesamping mereka dan berada didada Sehun dan mulai menekannya. Chanyeol mencium Sehun seperti pria yang kelaparan seperti dia sangat lapar dan hanya Sehun, dan hanya Sehun seorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Bibir mereka menempel dan lidah mereka saling mengait saat hasrat lahir diantara mereka. Tangan Chanyeol beralih dari dada Sehun dan mengunci wajahnya. Sehun tak bisa bernafas, tak bisa mendapatkan cukup oksigen dan menarik mulutnya dari bawah mulut Chanyeol dan memalingkan mukanya, mengambil banyak gumpalan udara.

Mulut Chanyeol jatuh ke telinga Sehun. "Aku menginginkanmu Sehun, kau membuatku gila sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu." Suara Chanyeol serak menggeram di telinga Sehun dan hal itu membuat hati Sehun tergetar.

Sehun tak bisa bicara, tak bisa menciptakan satu katapun dan Sehun menemukan bahwa jawaban tidaklah dibutuhkan saat Chanyeol menarik mulut Sehun kembali ke mulutnya dan mulai menciumnya kembali dengan dorongan kebutuhan. Sehun tak pernah dicium seperti ini, dengan hasrat yang tak bisa dikalahkan. Chanyeol melahapnya, mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan darinya, minum dari nafasnya, hidupnya, intisarinya.

Sehun tak tahu berapa lama mereka berciuman, itu terlalu lama; itu tidaklah cukup lama. Tawa kekanak-kanakan datang dari jalanan sampai ke pojok gelap dimana mereka berada, suara seorang ibu yang memanggil salah satu anaknya. Mantra diantara mereka telah sirna dan Sehun mendorong Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol melepaskan pinggang Sehun dan mengunci kepala Sehun diantara tangannya. Chanyeol memiringkan wajah Sehun sehingga dia bisa melihat matanya dan mempelajarinya untuk beberapa lama dalam diam. Ekspresi Chanyeol gelap dan tidak terduga di malam hari. Sehun tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol sedang coba untuk lihat.

Chanyeol bersandar ke bawah, dan dengan lembut mencium dahi Sehun. Sentuhan itu singkat tapi tidak sesingkat itu hingga Sehun tak bisa merasakan akibatnya. Itu adalah kelembutan yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya dari Chanyeol, dan kebingungan muncul di mata Sehun saat Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke jalan.

Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol ke mobil dalam diam, hati Sehun berdetak dengan kencang saat Chanyeol tetap menggenggam jemarinya. Chanyeol mengantarkan Sehun ke dalam mobil dan saat Chanyeol duduk kembali di belakang kemudi dia tidak melihat kembali ke arah Sehun atau berkata sesuatu lagi. Tapi Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kiri Sehun dan memainkan jemari Sehun dengan jemarinya dan membelai kedepan dan ke belakang jari manis Sehun yang sudah tidak bercincin lagi dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya tidak lama berada di tangan Sehun untuk beberapa mil; Chanyeol terus membelai jari-jari Sehun dengan jemarinya, menggosok telapak tangannya.

SUV besar melaju melalui bermil-mil jalanan saat tangan Chanyeol terus mempelajari kontur jemari Sehun. Beberapa kata terucap diantara mereka, Chanyeol bertanya apakah Sehun baik-baik saja, Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah bulan yang mulai muncul di langit. Sehun menjawab Chanyeol dengan lembut, terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu baik. Kemarahan Chanyeol yang tidak senonoh tampaknya hilang seutuhnya dan pria ini ditempat ini sekarang menjadi pria yang tidak Sehun kenal. Pria yang tidak Sehun kenal, tapi pria yang amat sangat Sehun khawatirkan akan menjadi pria yang akan Sehun ketahui lebih baik lagi.

~oOOo~

"Apa?" Suara Luhan bernada kaget dan heran saat dia meminta Sehun untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa Park Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sehun_" Suara Luhan menyusut kecil dan dari reaksi Luhan ini Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan tahu dengan pasti siapa yang dia tanyakan.

"Aku menganggap jawabannya adalah,Ya." Sehun berkata.

"Ya, dan jawabannya adalah jangan pernah berpikir soal itu." Suara Luhan memaksa.

"Seburuk itu?" Sehun bertanya.

Sahabat Sehun diam sebentar. "Seburuk itu dan lebih banyak lagi. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Kami pergi ke San Antonio semalam untuk makan malam." Sehun berusaha untuk meringankan suaranya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya." Kaget Luhan.

"Ya. Kami pergi-"

Luhan memotong Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan Kai? Serius, aku pikir pria ini tidak cemburuan tapi aku tak yakin dia akan suka jika kau berkencan dengan pria lain."

"itu bukan kencan, Aku putus dengan Kai pagi tadi."

Keheningan muncul dari ujung telepon. Sehun menunggu ledakan yang dia tahu akan datang. Sehun tidak salah.

"Kau tidak bisa kencan dengan Park Chanyeol, Sehun. Aku senang kau putus dengan Kai. Aku tidak akan bilang aku tidak suka itu. Pria itu tak pantas untukmu dan aku tak pernah membayangkan kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok. Tapi kau tak bisa memulai hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku melarangnya."

"Kau melarangnya?" Sehun menemukan ada humor dalam pernyataan Luhan.

"Sangat."

"Oke, katakan padaku apa yang kau tahu soal Chanyeol." Sehun berkata dengan nada suara seperti akan mengakhiri percakapan.

"Aku tahu dia seorang player. Tapi dia lebih buruk dari itu. Dia seorang pemakai. Dia pelacur pria,Sehun. Dia kaya, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia mencoba semua wanita maupun pria dalam radius 100 mil."

Sehun curiga, "Kau pernah tidur dengannya Luhan?" Sehun menahan nafasnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan belum pernah bicara dengannya. Dan kau juga seharusnya tidak. Apakah kau tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun?"

Sehun seperti mengenal nama ini, tapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu Baekhyun mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka pergi berkencan beberapa kali, Baekhyun amat sangat jatuh cinta. Maksudku benar-benar amat sangat jatuh cinta. Chanyeol menidurinya tiga kali dan Chanyeol lalu mencampakkannya. Dan Sehun, serius, Baekhyun itu manis, Pintar_"

"Aku paham."

"kau paham? Chanyeol itu sebuah kabar buruk. Setelah istrinya meninggal _"

"Istrinya meninggal?" Nafas Sehun tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Sehun tak pernah punya pikiran bahwa Chanyeol pernah menikah dulu. Sehun merasa terganggu oleh informasi yang tidak nyaman ini. Dan apakah Chanyeol juga mempunyai anak?

"Ya. Tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Istrinya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sejak itu Chanyeol menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Mereka berdua pasti amat saling mencintai. Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang pertapa dan tidak meninggalkan rumah selama setahun. Semua orang mengatakan dia hancur dan gosip mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sangat setia pada istrinya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dalam satu kedipan mata, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Chanyeol keluar dan menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan sejak itu sampai sekarang sama. Chanyeol mengatakan pada Kim Suho bahwa dia tak akan pernah menikah lagi dan Suho mengatakan hal itu kepada Yixing."

Sehun mencoba mencerna informasi itu dengan gelisah. "Apakah Dia punya anak?"

"Tidak, yang aku tahu tidak." Sehun tidak menanggapi dan Luhan melanjutkan, "Serius Sehun, Kau tak bisa memulai hubungan dengannya. Kris sudah cukup menghancurkanmu. Sekarang kau baru saja putus dengan Kai. Tidak ada hal baik yang bisa datang dari ini. Jangan bodoh."

Keheningan muncul diantara mereka sebentar dan saat Sehun tetap diam, Luhan bertanya, "Bagaimana Kai menyikapi keputusanmu?"

"Dia membujukku agar tidak melakukannya." Sehun berkata.

"Tak diragukan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa lama yang dia butuhkan untuk menemukan orang yang tak bisa melihat muslihatnya."

"Muslihat apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Pria straight yang mencoba menyembunyikan homeseksualitasnya."

"Dia bukan seorang straight." Sehun berkata

Luhan menghela nafas." Aku tak perduli dia Gay atau bukan. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa pria pembohong seperti dia bukan calon pasangan hidup yang baik." Luhan berhenti sesaat lalu menekankan lagi pernyataannya. "terutama untuk kita juga maksudnya."

"Aku tak akan berargumen denganmu soal itu. Itu hal yang tidak usah dibahas karena kami tidak akan menikah."

"Jadi katakan padaku soal kencan yang bukan kencan itu." Luhan kembali membawa percakapan ke persoalan Park Chanyeol dan Sehun mengalami sedikit masalah untuk mengikutinya.

"Itu sebenarnya sebuah pertemuan bisnis. Aku mencoba untuk meminta bantuannya untuk mendanai rumah jompo."

Luhan mengetahui Sehun yang tak kenal lelah untuk menolong sekolah. "Ya Tuhan. Aku tak bisa percaya kau punya nyali untuk untuk meminta padanya. Hal itu akan memakan uang yang sangat banyak. Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dia ingin tahu kenapa aku berpikir dia akan menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu di Top Hill sementara dia tidak tinggal disitu. Dan satu-satunya alasan yang bisa aku berikan adalah karena itu suatu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan."

"Jadi dia tidak berjanji akan memberikan uang itu?"

"Belum."

"Dan itu saja? Semalaman hanya itu?"

"Ya, itu dan dia meminta aku untuk memutuskan pertunanganku dan mencoba untuk_"

"Dengan alasan kenapa kau memutuskan pertunanganmu?"

"Apakah kau baru saja menumpuk dua permasalahan menjadi satu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan memulai sesuatu dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia yang membuatku sadar bahwa hubunganku dengan Kai tak akan berhasil."

"Apakah kau tidur dengannya?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Apakah kau yakin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau bisa menyadari Kai adalah suatu kesalahan."

Sehun tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak berkata jujur. " Pria ini benar-benar menarik. Dia sexy."

"Apakah dia menciummu?"

Sehun berpikir tentang akibat yang sangat efektif dari kebersamaan mereka. Menggambarkan hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar ciuman tidaklah benar. Tapi Sehun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan emosi yang nyaris kasar yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Dan Sehun juga tak ingin mencobanya.

"Ya. Dia menciumku."

"Lalu?." Luhan menuntut.

"Lalu apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Apakah itu menyenangkan untukmu?"

"Aku memutuskan tunanganku. Iya kan?"

"Paham. Sekali lagi, Jangan tidur dengannya. Aku peringatkan padamu, Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang memunguti puing-puing kehancuranmu."

Sehun menyerap pernyataan Luhan sebagai peringatan terakhir. "Aku akan catat itu."

~oOOo~

Sehun menghabiskan hari dengan menonton film tua dari kaset ketika di luar hujan. Kaset milik neneknya, dan walau gambarnya tidak bisa lebih jelas, tapi Sehun bisa dengan mudah melupakan kecemasannya saat melihat beberapa wanita klasik dari tahun delapan puluhan.

Sudah jam sembilan tepat dan matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa dan tubuhnya melonjak saat suara nyaring bel itu menggema di ruangan. Sehun langsung duduk tegak dan memandang ke pintu. Rasa takut menghampirinya saat Sehun sadar bahwa dia sendirian di farm kecil ini. Rumahnya terpencil dan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dalam hidupnya dia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Jarang, jika pun pernah. Rumah Sehun setidaknya berada sekitar satu mil dari tetangga terdekatnya, jika seseorang ingin berkunjung, mereka biasanya menelpon dulu. Untuk lebih jelasnya, tumbuh di kota besar membuat Sehun waspada terhadap orang asing. Sehun tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di tempat ini sendirian. Kalau siang hari lain halnya, tapi malam hari sepenuhnya berbeda.

Sehun langsung menghentikan sementara kaset The texas Chain saw Massacre yang sedang dia tonton, dia berdiri dan menggosok telapak tangannya ke samping celana pendek yang dia kenakan dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Daun pintu model lama tidak mempunyai lubang untuk mengintip, tapi mempunyai tiga kaca yang ditempelkan di pintu tepat setinggi mata. Lampu serambi tidak menyala dan sarah sadar bahwa jika dia melihat ke luar lewat kaca di pintu dengan lampu di dalam ruang tamunya menyala maka siapapun yang ada di luar akan melihatnya lebih jelas dari pada dia dapat melihat mereka.

Tapi jika Sehun menyalakan lampu serambi lebih dulu, siapapun di luar sana akan tahu dia ada di dalam. Langkah kakinya melambat saat Sehun berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan kakinya hampir tidak bisa menyangganya karena gemetar. Sehun mengangkat telponnya dan berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan terpaku. Bel berbunyi kembali dan seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Sehun,buka pintunya."

Saat Sehun mengenali suara teriakkan itu dia hampir jatuh ke lantai karena lega. Sehun berjalan menuju pintu saat dia berusaha untuk menormalkan nafasnya dan dia lalu menyalakan lampu serambi. Sehun melihat lewat jendela dan Chanyeol berdiri dan terlihat dia mulai basah oleh percikan air hujan yang menerpa atap.

Sehun membuka kunci pintu tetapi membiarkan kunci rantai tetap terpasang lalu dia menarik daun pintu untuk membuka beberapa inchi. "Kau membuatku takut setengah mati. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Buka pintu," Chanyeol memerintah dengan membentak.

Dengan pesan Luhan untuk jangan tidur dengan Chanyeol berbunyi di kepalanya, Sehun hanya ragu sebentar lalu dia mendorong pintu tertutup dan membuka kunci rantainya. Saat Sehun menarik pintu untuk membuka, Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan telapak tangannya dan membuka pintu dengan lebar untuk bisa masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu kembali melawan hujan dan angin, dia berbalik lalu menatap Sehun.

Dengan rasa takut yang masih tersisa, perut Sehun mulai berputar dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba di malam hari. Halilintar tiba-tiba menyambar di luar dan Sehun tersentak dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya saat dia melangkah mundur ke belakang. Tubuh Sehun merinding saaat Chanyeol menangkap dan menahan tatapan Sehun.

Pembicaraan Sehun dengan Luhan bagai terdengar kembali dengan keras di dalam otak Sehun dan Sehun ingat pada pesan sahabatnya itu. Sehun mencoba untuk mengingat bahwa Chanyeol berbahaya bagi kesehatan jiwanya dan ancaman bagi keseimbangannya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu memandang Sehun, tidak melangkah ke depan mendekati Sehun dan tidak mengatakan apapun juga. Sehun memandang Chanyeol sembari berusaha untuk mengontrol irama detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat. Sehun mengenali bentuk lingkaran kekuatan pada diri Chanyeol; Chanyeol memancarkan maskulinitas saat Chanyeol balik memandang Sehun.

Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan berbahaya yang menarik bagi Sehun, tubuhnya yang tinggi benar-benar menggoda saat dia berdiri di depan Sehun, bajunya basah oleh hujan. Rambutnya lebih hitam dari biasanya, helaian basah rambutnya berkilau di bawah sinar lampu saat mereka menempel di dahinya, kontras yang mencolok pada kulitnya yang kegelap-gelapan.

"Kau sudah menelpon?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang dalam lalu melembut.

Pikiran Sehun terpecah saat dia berpikir soal telpon percakapannya dengan Luhan yang menanyakan soal Chanyeol. Lalu Sehun sadar apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan; Chanyeol bertanya apakah dia sudah menelpon untuk mengakhiri pertunangannya.

"Ya." Sehun menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau memutuskannya?" Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab dengan pelan.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan botnya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Mata Chanyeol memandang sesuatu diantara mereka tapi Sehun terlalu gugup untuk ikut memandangnya. Chanyeol memancarkan satu pemikiran yang menunjukkan tidak ada tanda untuk menyerah saat dia maju ke depan ke arah Sehun, berjalan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah tertanam dalam dirinya.

Sehun melangkah mundur lagi dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memperingatkan. "Tapi_"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan memutus kata-katanya. "Tidak ada tapi." Chanyeol menarik Sehun kearahnya dan gerakan paksa pada tangannya itu membuat tubuh Sehun terdorong ke tubuh Chanyeol. Dada Sehun menabrak dada Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol yang lain melingkar ke tubuh Sehun.

"Akhirnya Tuhan." Chanyeol bergumam saat mulutnya merendah ke mulut Sehun.

Sehun merasa aroma tubuh Chanyeol menyelimutinya dan kebutuhan, dengan cepat dan segera berpacu ke pembuluh darahnya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciumannya; tekanan tubuh Chanyeol pada tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan memberikan keinginan untuk menyerah tanpa belas kasihan. Denyut nadinya menari dengan hasrat dan Sehun mengendarai ombak yang berdesis ke dalam aliran darahnya, mengabaikan peringatan.

"Hentikan!" Otak Sehun berteriak dari dalam.

Chanyeol melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sehun, berpindah ke bawah baju kaos Sehun dan melucuti kemejanya lewat kepalanya, gerakan itu membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dan mendorong lengan Sehun terlepas dari leher Chanyeol.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut dan itu menjadi katalisator yang dia butuhkan untuk kembali memperoleh pegangan pada emosinya yang berpacu. Sehun menelan ludah beberapa kali dan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun, Sehun menjepit tangannya diantara mereka dan mulai mendorong dada Chanyeol. Sehun perlu memperlambat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak terlalu cepat padanya. Benar-benar terlalu cepat. Walaupun Sehun sangat yakin dia akan menyerah pada Chanyeol, tapi ini terlalu cepat. Tapi Sehun sudah tidak yakin lagi. Percakapannya dengan Luhan telah menyadarkan Sehun dan Sehun merasa dia telah mendapatkan pencerahan soal Chanyeol. Itu bukan sesuatu yang disukai olehnya juga.

Chanyeol merasakan penolakan Sehun dan rasa frustasi melandanya. Kebahagiaan dia rasakan hanya dengan mendapatkan Sehun di tangannya dan menciumnya benar-benar lebih dari sekedar membahagiakan. Ini semua di luar pemahamannya dan pengalamannya bahwa Sehun tak menginginkan melakukan seperti ini.

Chanyeol memandang ke bawah ke arah Sehun dan ketidaksabaran meledak di dalam dirinya. Kulit Sehun yang putih, tonjolan nipple yang membuat Chanyeol merasa nyeri. Chanyeol merasakan keinginan tajam yang mendesak untuk mendapatkan Sehun, untuk mendapatkannya lewat hubungan seksual dan untuk meredakan ketegangan di pahanya. Fakta bahwa Sehun berusaha untuk memperlambatnya benar-benar tidak dapat diterima.

Chanyeol meraih Sehun bersamaan dengan Sehun mengambil baju kaosnya dari tangan Chanyeol dan mundur darinya. Sehun melangkah jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol dan mendengar geraman rendah dan dalam berasal dari dada Chanyeol terdengar bagai hewan yang terluka. Ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol membuat Sehun menjauh dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sehun melangkah ke belakang meja untuk membuat penghalang tambahan diantara mereka dan dengan cepat memakai kembali baju kaosnya. Baju kaosnya terbalik tapi sungguh Sehun tidak akan mengambil waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Sehun mengamati Chanyeol seperti dia anjing gila yang akan menyerang.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri pada tempatnya dan mengamati Sehun dan mengangkat alisnya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari begitu mudah?" Tatapan Chanyeol menyapu tubuh Sehun, naik ke wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menipu yang malas. Nada suara Chanyeol dan raut wajah Chanyeol mengirimkan panah baru tuntutan ke tulang belakang Sehun.

Sehun memandang mata Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. "Kau tak punya banyak pilihan."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kaulah yang tak punya banyak pilihan." Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun dan Sehun merasakan sedikit goresan histeris pada dirinya.

"Mundur!" Sehun menjerit.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar tapi kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya tidak membuat Sehun nyaman, walau suaranya menjadi lembut. "Kau harus berdamai dengan dirimu pada apa yang akan terjadi, Sayang."

Hati Sehun tercengkram oleh kata-kata Chanyeol dan getaran kepanikkan berubah menjadi bahaya nyata bahwa Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol situasi. Bagaimana dia harus menghentikan seorang pria dari menidurinya saat tubuhnya sendiri memohon kepada pikirannya untuk membiarkannya? Sehun terkejut oleh rasa adanya gumpalan di belakang tenggorokannya yang memberikan sinyal bahwa air matanya sudah mendekat. Salah menelan ludah dan memutar tangannya.

"Aku tidak siap!" Sehun berteriak. "Apa kau benar-benar tega mengintimidasiku untuk berhubungan seks denganmu?"

Kerutan gelap mewarnai raut wajah Chanyeol dan membuatnya terlihat lebih jantan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintimidasimu."

Sehun ngeri saat merasakan air matanya hadir saat dia berusaha untuk bicara. Sehun bermaksud untuk berkedip agar air mata itu hilang tapi dia tak bisa membuat pita suaranya menuruti perintahnya. Sehun menundukkan matanya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa musnah saat melihat air mata di mata Sehun. Chanyeol melangkah maju ke arah Sehun dengan ide samar-samar untuk memberikan Sehun semacam kenyamanan tetapi Sehun lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini, Chanyeol lalu berusaha untuk meredakan air mata Sehun.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengintimidasimu,Sayang. Hanya sebagai langkah lanjutan, hanya itu." Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat suaranya rendah dan menenangkan, Tapi tak yakin apakah itu berhasil. "kita bertemu, kita sama-sama tertarik, kau kehilangan pacarmu." Chanyeol bahkan menolak untuk menggunakan kata tunangan lagi, itu hanya akan membuatnya marah saat dia berpikir betapa dekatnya pria lain untuk memiliki Sehun.

"Sekarang kita tidur bersama." Chanyeol melihat Sehun menelan ludah dan matanya menajam padanya.

"Hanya seperti itu?" Suara Sehun lembut tapi penuh tekad.

"Tidak butuh kecerdasan tinggi untuk memahami hal seperti ini Sayang." Kata-kata jawaban itu terucap sebelum Chanyeol mampu untuk menghentikan dirinya. Chanyeol tahu begitu kata sindiran ini keluar dari mulutnya maka dia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Chanyeol melihat Sehun mengambil nafas pada respon sarkastisnya dan Chanyeol tahu dia akan segera mendengar kemarahan terbesar Sehun.

"Keluar dari rumahku." Suara teriakkan Sehun bagai pisau belati pada Chanyeol. Sehun melemparkan bahunya dan Chanyeol dapat melihat tulang belakang Sehun menegang seperti besi sudah di tancapkan disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sehun?"

"Aku ingin waktu untuk mengenalmu sebelum kita berbaring di tempat tidur."

Itu jawaban sederhana tapi Chanyeol tak perduli sedikitpun dengan itu, "Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun dengan suara yang lebih dari sekedar gangguan pada diri seorang pria.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu pertanyaannya. Kenapa kita harus menunggu?" Kenapa pula Sehun mau menunggu saat itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun?

Menunggu akan membuat dia bertambah nafsu, bertambah terburu-buru, tambah tidak sabar dengannya. Chanyeol bukan pria yang sabar.

"Apakah kau serius?" Sehun mendengarnya benar-benar tercengang.

"Ya."

"Kita harus menunggu karena kita butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal. Karena setelah aku tahu siapa kamu, aku akan tahu apakah aku ingin tidur denganmu." Sehun mengatakan semua kata-kata itu sekaligus pada Chanyeol seperti dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang menolak untuk belajar.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin tidur bersama setelah mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain." Chanyeol mulai bicara blak-blakan. Chanyeol memandang tubuh Sehun ke atas dan ke bawah dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kau harus memakannya selagi panas."

"Memakannya selagi panas?" Sehun tahu dia terus mengulangi apapun yang Chanyeol katakan. Sehun seperti tak bisa mencegahnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Sehun mengamati Chanyeol yang menyapukan jari tangannya ke rambutnya dengan gerakan kejengkelan pria lugu. Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya lalu kembali lagi memandang Sehun dengan memperlihatkan kefrustasiannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau tunggu. Aku ingin tidur denganmu. Hanya itu yang ku mau, begitu sederhana."

"Hanya itu yang kau mau? Kau benar-benar kasar, kau kasar dan tidak sabaran dan _"

Chanyeol menyela Sehun dengan desisan, "Maafkan apa yang telah aku katakan! mungkin kau belum menyadari, tapi aku sudah tidak merokok selama 2 hari!" Mulut Chanyeol membentuk garis ketegangan, matanya panas pada mata Sehun.

Sehun terdiam dan memandangnya. "Apa? kenapa?"

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk garis lurus. "Karena kau tidak menyukainya."

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata. Untuk sesaat dia kehilangan kata-kata. Chanyeol berhenti merokok untuknya? Kebahagiaan kecil merekah dari dalam dirinya dan mulai menyebar, teradiasi ke luar dari dalam dirinya.

Lalu Chanyeol berbicara lagi. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Sehun? Apa yang bisa membuat celana dalammu itu terlepas."

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam dan menghentikan dirinya untuk meminta Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya. Kemarahan dan keterkejutan dalam jumlah yang sama memompa ke dalam dirinya. Pria ini benar-benar berpikir dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang dia rasakan. Jadi kenapa tidak memberikannya jawaban?

"Temanku bilang kau seorang player. Kau mempermainkan orang dan mencampakkan mereka, dia memperingatkan aku _"

"Ini temanmu yang sama yang bersamamu di Cut-n-Shoot?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu siapa yang bicara jelek soal aku." Chanyeol tahu dia sudah membuat banyak wanita dan pria di daerah ini marah padanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengenali teman Sehun malam itu. Setahu dia, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu dan entah itu benar atau salah, Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan informasi yang dia dapatkan sekarang ini.

"Jadi kau membantah?" Sehun menyilangkan tangannya menunggu jawaban.

Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak mempermainkan dan mencampakkan mereka. Kami bersama, lalu tidak berhasil. Selesai."

"Dan apakah mereka setuju dengan semua itu? Atau kau yang memutuskan bahwa itu berakhir?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan nada yang hampir sama dengan mengatakan pikirannya bahwa Chanyeol lebih rendah dari ular.

Chanyeol mengamati Sehun sebentar dalam diam. Suasana hatinya sudah berganti dari air mata menjadi kemarahan. Dia menjadi lengket dan membutuhkan dan Chanyeol bahkan belum bisa sampai pada celananya. Dan kenapa tidak dia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan?

"Aku sungguh tak butuh hinaanmu, Oh Sehun."

"Tak masalah. Kau tak butuh hinaanku dan aku tak akan menjadi pelacur gampangan dan membentangkan kakiku untukmu. Jadi satu masalah terpisahkan dan tinggal satu masalah lagi." Sehun tahu dia tak akan mendapatkan pertolongan apapun dari Chanyeol, jadi dia tak harus perduli untuk tidak membuatnya marah. "Kita bisa pindah ke permasalahan awal kenapa aku menemuimu. Apakah kau akan menolongku atau tidak?"

Sehun sungguh tak terkejut saat Chanyeol melintasi ruangan dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun tak terkejut tapi dia tak bisa menghindari rasa gemetar yang menjalar di tulang punggungnya. Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan berdiri dengan tegak sementara dia menunggu apa reaksi Chanyeol selanjutnya. Sehun tak perlu menunggu lama. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang kapalan dan menarik dagunya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Jangan membuat kesalahan dengan berpikir kau bisa mengontrolku, Sayang. Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu soal itu sebelumnya. Kita akan membicarakan masalah kedua setelah masalah pertama terselesaikan. Dan masalah pertama selesai saat kau telanjang di atas tempat tidurku. Kau ingin mengenal aku? Baik. Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam tujuh malam. Siap-siaplah." Mulut Chanyeol mendarat di mulut Sehun dan Chanyeol mencium Sehun hanya sekali sebelum dia berbalik, berjalan ke pintu dan keluar.

~oOOo~

 **To. Be. Continued.**

~oOOo~

Please jangan timpuk ane gegara ngaret update ff ini, lagi banyak banget problem dan kerjaan yang bikin mood aku down buat ngerjain ff remake ini. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Buat yang neror lewat inbox,chat,dsb tanya kapan lanjut mian~ baru bisa update sekarang.

Yang sering nagih utangan ff ke inbox aku, review juga dong di kotak review. Masa iya rajin nge-inbox tapi ga ngereview sama sekali.

Dan buat ff bermain pair KaiHun, sepertinya masih terlalu enggan aku untuk melanjutkan ff itu. Hancur feels KaiHun dengan berita yang yaahhh sepertinya kalian sudah tahu.

Maaf jika dipart ini banyak typo's bertebaran.

Untuk kelanjutan ff ini akan segera dipost, jangan lupa buat yang udah baca buat review yaaa~

Sampai jumpa di next chapter berikutnya. Pai~

.

.

Thanks to review **CH 3** :

 _Jjaeseopj ,_ _exohye ,_ _izz sweetcity_ _,_ _Guest ,_ _Halona Jill_ _,_ _dina blind , Guest , Sekar Amalia ,_ _auliavp_ _,_ _nurul dfana_ _, Guest ,_ _bibblebubblebloop_ _,_ _hanhyewon357_ _,_ _siensien_ _,_ _relks88_ _,_ _Zelobysehuna_ _,_ _Lotieeexol_ _,_ _Risty662_ _,_ _driccha_ _,_ _vitangeflower_ _,_ _Rilakkuma8894_ _,_ _BabyBabyXOXO_ _,_ _KimKS 'ke-Naru_ _,_ _Cho Hyunjo_ _,_ _MinnieWW_ _._


End file.
